Eternamente
by Carla Mikaelson
Summary: Amores que vivirán desde los inicios del tiempo, algunos nuevos, rivalidades que se unirán con un mismo propósito, enemigos. Sucesos que cambiaran la vida de muchos, para bien o para mal...Una historia Alternativa; Con personajes incorporados. & OC (suspendida en proceso de re escritura)
1. Prólogo

_Unos detalles para tener en cuenta._

1) Es una historia Alternativa.

2) Tiene personajes agregados, dichos personajes realmente no corresponden ni a "Crepúsculo", ni tampoco a "El diario de un Vampiro", son personajes sacados de la vida real, por decirlo de alguna manera y son subidas a .

3) No hay manera que esta historia va a tener concordancia con los capítulos de la serie.

4) Descargo de propiedad, no soy dueña de Twilight ni tampoco de The vampire Diaries...(Aunque me gustaría ser dueña de Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Jazz y Demetri...)

5) Personajes incluidos (en la historia):

_a) _Carla_: Edad 22 años; estatura 1,70 mtrs; cabello castaño con reflejos dorados; ojos color azul eléctrico._

_ b) _Brenda_: Edad 19 años; estatura 1,60 mtrs; cabello caoba; ojos color verdes._

_ c) _Dayana_: Edad 18 años; estatura 1,62 mtrs; cabello castaño claro; ojos color gris._

_ d) _Adriana_: Edad 18 años; estatura 1,67 mtrs; cabello negro; ojos color azul grisáceo. _

_ e) _Fernanda_: Edad 16 años; estatura 1,62; cabello castaño casi negro; ojos color café._

_ f) _Isabella:_ Edad 21 años; estatura 1,65 mtrs; cabello colorado; ojos color verde esmeralda._

_ g) _Liz_: Edad 19 años; estatura 1,67 mtrs; cabello color castaño; ojos color café._

_ h) _Cynthia_: Edad 16 años; estatura 1,60 mtrs; cabello color castaño; ojos color morado._

_ i) _Pía_: Edad 16 años; estatura 1,67 mtrs; cabello color castaño; ojos color café con reflejos azul o verdes, dependiendo del sol._

_ j) _Javiera_: Edad 17 años; estatura 1,65 mtrs; cabello color castaño obscuro; ojos color pardos. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**PROLOGO**_

**General POV**

Era una día de primavera donde lo Mikaelson y los Iglesias, estaban disfrutando en Familia, llenos de Paz y rodeados de amor, Pero Nada los podía preparar para lo que estaba por venir, Nadie podía prepararlos para una serie de sucesos que darían inicio al cambio de sus vidas. Los grandes estaban hablando sobre el futuro de sus hijos, mientras que ellos estaban afuera de la cabaña divirtiéndose.

Elijah se dedicaba a practicar esgrima con Niklaus, un juego en el cual gano Elijah.

Kol y Fin se dedicaban a practicar lucha.

Henrick había decidido irse a la cama a dormir su siesta.

Tres amigas se dirigieron a un claro, no muy lejos de su hogar, querían pasar el tiempo entre ellas, sin los varones presentes, Rebekah, Carla y Brenda, eran inseparables, se dedicaron a hablar mientras hacían o arreglos florales para sus cabellos, se sentaron en el centro del claro rodeadas de las mas hermosas flores, no estaban muy lejos de los chicos, di algo surgiese ellos, las podían oír.

"Espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame" dijo becca, su vos fue un susurro, y estaba triste.

"lo harás becca, sos una joven hermosa, tenes un espíritu libre, no tengo dudas que encontraras a alguien que te ame con todo su corazón"dijo su amiga Brenda.

"¿paso algo? estas muy triste, desde que viniste del mercado" pregunto Carla.

"¿se acuerdan de Santiago?, el decía tener miedo de mis hermanos, pero nos estábamos conociendo, mi padre había dado su consentimiento, pero cuando fui al mercado hoy, lo vi besándose con Tatia" Cuando termino su relato, sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro, sus amigas no dudaron un segundo y la abrazaron mostrandole su apoyo.

"el no merece tus lagrimas, vamos a demostrarle lo que se perdió" dijo Bren.

"como?" pregunto Rebecca, esperanzada.

"tu mama quería comprarle a Ayana unas hierbas especiales, vamos al mercado mañana de camino a casa, te pones un lindo vestido, te arreglamos el cabello" dijo Carla, queriendo dar alguna idea.

"¿pero es seguro que camines tanto?" Rebekah pregunto, preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

"no hay problema becca, estoy embarazada, no me estoy muriendo" contesto carla riendo.

"me gusta la idea, va a ser muy divertido, aparte Tatia siempre estuvo buscando problemas a mi hermanita para que se pelee con tu hermano" dijo Brenda ideando planes en su cabeza para molestar a Tatia.

"yo opino que vallamos yendo, antes que nos vengan a buscar, ¡si no es que están ya en camino!" dijo becca, ganando a risa de sus amigas.

Se levantaron y notaron que venían a buscarlas, las amigas se miraron y rieron. Becca se fue directo a su cabaña, mientras que Brenda se fue a la cascada con Kol y Carla se quedo en el claro con Niklaus.

**Brenda POV**

Después que Rebekah nos contó lo que le había echo Tatia, estaba muy enojada, mientras iba con mi precioso Kol, estaba tratando de idear algún plan para hacerla sufrir, Tatia siempre fue una persona que buscaba su propio beneficio, y no le importaba ir contra quien sea para conseguirlo.

Había tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio el cual cuidaba a su madre, mientras ella se ocupaba de destruir matrimonios.

Había tratado de acostarse con todo los Mikaelson y también todo el pueblo, con Elijah no funciono, el es un hombre noble, con Niklaus tampoco funciono el ama con locura a mi hermana, son el uno para el otro, y a Kol no le importaba ella. Habia estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que Kol me hablaba.

"mi amada esposa, que te tiene tan metida en tus pensamientos" pregunto el ocultando si risa. si, como vieron estoy CASADA con Kol, nos casamos cuanto tenia 17 años.

"Tatia" conteste simplemente.

"¿que hizo ahora?" pregunto

"no se si debería contarte, pero si lo hiciese tenes que jurarme que no vas a decir nada."

"lo prometo, dime que no te hizo nada a vos, ni a Carla" el quería demasiado a mi hermana, eran muy unidos, al igual que yo con Nick.

"no, no a nosotras, al menos no personalmente"

"¿me vas a contar?" pregunto ansioso.

"si, viste que tu papa dio el consentimiento para que Rebekah empiece a conocerse con Santiago" el asintió " bueno cuando fue al mercado hoy Becca lo vio besándose con Tatia y ella se sintió muy mal"

"lo voy a matar como se atreve a lastimar a mi hermana"

"no harás nada, por que no debía haberte contado nada" dije con autoridad.

"Pero me vas a dejar ayudarte a molestar a Tatia no es así?" pregunto, el siempre dispuesto a molestar a las personas.

"si, pero Carla ya tiene un plan y lo vamos a pone en marcha mañana y en ese no se si podes entrar, podemos juntarnos con ella y Nick y planear algo"

"me parece bien" dijo Se acerco, me tomo de la cintura, me beso, amaba sus besos, me hacían derretir.

"tengo algo muy importante que contarte." dijo Kol de repente,

"¿que? no me asustes" el podía salirme con cualquier cosa.

"si todo va bien, mañana terminamos nuestra casa" todabia no vivíamos juntos. El y Finn estaban haciendo nuestra casa, Mientras que Elijah estaba ayudando a Nick con la casa de el y mi hermana, la cual iba a tardar unos días mas, por que debido a la noticia de su embarazo, iban a agregar una habitación mas.

"¿enserio?" pregunte todabia no lo podía creer

"si, enserio" dijo me lance a sus brazos y lo bese con todo el amor posible.

Nos quedamos un rato mas disfrutando de la compania del otro, cuando estaba bajando el sol decidimos volver para estar un poco en familia, hoy Carla y yo nos quedábamos a dormir con Rebekah, así temprano podíamos ir juntas al mercado.

**Carla POV**

No me gustaba ver a mi amiga sufrir, ella era muy buena con migo y mi hermana, es una increíble persona, no merecía estar mal por culpa de una persona que no valía nada, Tatia había intentado en varias ocasiones separarme de Nicklaus, pero nos amamos demasiado y no creo que haya nadie que nos pueda separar. Hay momentos en que parece un sueño estar casada con alguien tan maravilloso como el. La boda fue preciosa, Hicimos una boda doble, junto con mi Hermana y Kol.

**_FLASHBACK _**

_"¿Cómo se sienten?" pregunto Angela, la madre de Carla y Brenda_

_"Muy bien" contestaron las dos al unisono, se miraron y rieron._

_"Así que ¿están listas, entonces?"_

_"¡Nacimos listas!" contesto Brenda. Ganándose la risa de su hermana._

_"estoy tan feliz por ustedes"_

_"gracias madre" contesto Carla._

_"vamos a ponerles las coronas de flores." dijo su madre, la cual había echo, con unas flores azules, las fue incorporando, acomodando en sus cabelleras. "se ven perfectas" dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos. "vamos, vamos chicas, no puedo creer mis chicas se van a casar" dijo Angela mientras abrazaba a sus hijas._

_"te queremos mucho madre" dijo Brenda._

_"también las amo, mis niñas, ahora vamos a ir que ya es hora." Salieron de la Carpa y la estaba esperando su padre para conducirlas al altar._

_La boda se celebraría en la plaza del pueblo. Era el lugar donde se realizaban todos los encuentros, reuniones y ceremonias. La plaza era cuadrada de entre 50 y 70 metros de longitud. El suelo consistía en hierba,_

_A la boda asistieron aproximadamente 80 personas, las mas importantes del pueblo. la cual estaba ubicada a los costados del pasillo y en el centro, estaba Ayana que era la encargada de oficializar las bodas. ubicada entre dos arboles altos, los cuales sus hojas y ramas daban el aspecto de un arco._

_"La ceremonia está a punto de empezar" dijo Ayana. " Demosle la bienvenida a las novias. Un aplauso para Carla Iglesias, y Brenda Iglesias" toda la gente aplaudió._

_Su padre le dio un brazo a cada una y las condujo por el pasillo. La familia Mikaelson estaba muy feliz. Cada pareja se quedo frente a Ayana para continuar con la ceremonia, junto con Alejando quien iba a entregarlas._

_"Niklaus Mikaelson, quieres que esta mujer sea tu legítima esposa, para vivir juntos de acuerdo a la ley de Dios en el santo estado del matrimonio? Juras amarla, consolarla, honrarla y cuidarla, en salud y en enfermedad, y, renunciando a todos los demás, y guardándote sólo para ella, hasta que la muerte los separe?"_

_"Lo Juro"_

_"Carla Iglesias quieras tener a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para vivir juntos de acuerdo a la ley de Dios en el santo estado del matrimonio? Juras amarlo, confortarlo, honrarlo y cuidarlo,en la enfermedad y en la salud y, renunciando a todos los demás, guardándote sólo para él, siempre hasta que la muerte los separe "_

_"Lo Juro"_

_"ahora prosigamos" dijo Ayana mirando a la otra pareja._

_"Kol Mikaelson, quieres que esta mujer sea tu legítima esposa, para vivir juntos de acuerdo a la ley de Dios en el santo estado del matrimonio? Juras amarla, consolarla, honrarla y cuidarla, en salud y en enfermedad, y, renunciando a todos los demás, y guardándote sólo para ella, hasta que la muerte los separe?"_

_"Lo Juro"_

_"Brenda Iglesias quieras tener a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para vivir juntos de acuerdo a la ley de Dios en el santo estado del matrimonio? Juras amarlo, confortarlo, honrarlo y cuidarlo,en la enfermedad y en la salud y, renunciando a todos los demás, guardándote sólo para él, siempre hasta que la muerte los separe"_

_"Lo Juro"_

_"Quién entrega a estas mujeres para casarse con estos hombres?" pregunto Ayana. Alejandro tomo la mano de su hija Carla y la entrego a Niklaus._

_"Yo, Niklaus Mikaelson, te tomo a ti, Carla Iglesias como mi legítima esposa, y prometo amarte,..." Ayana se volvió hacia Carla, quien repitió sus votos. Cuando terminaron sus votos se pusieron sus anillos._

_"prosigamos," Alejandro tomo la mano de su hija Brenda y la entrego a Kol._

_"Yo, Kol Mikaelson, te tomo a ti, Brenda Iglesias como mi legítima esposa, y prometo amarte,..." Ayana se volvió hacia Brenda, quien también repitió sus votos. Cuando terminaron sus votos se pusieron sus anillos._

_"Yo los declaro marido y mujer " Dijo Ayana " pueden besar a las novias" dijo con una visita. Tanto Kol, como Klaus besaron a sus esposas, con tanta pasión._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

La boda fue preciosa, la recepción también, es aun mas irreal estar esperando un hijo suyo, no puedo esperar a tener a nuestro bebe en nuestros brazos verlo crecer y formar una gran familia. Mi pansa se notaba muy poco, era apenas un bulto lindo, que si no sabias que estaba ahí, no lo notabas. Nadie mas que nuestra familia cercana sabia de mi embarazo y me gustaba así, no quería que nadie se entere, al menos por ahora no.

"¿en que estabas divagando?" pregunto Niklaus.

"me estaba acordando del día de nuestra boda."

"fue el día mas feliz de mi vida" dijo el depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

"no lo puedo creer todabia" dije

"¿el que tengas un excelente esposo?" dijo Niklaus con una risita.

"eso también, pero me es un poco difícil saber que en un tiempo, vamos a tenerlo a el en nuestros brazos" dije

"¡el!, ¿crees que va a ser un varón?" pregunto

"si, y va a ser tan lindo como su padre" dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

"En unos días mas, ya vamos a tener nuestra propia casa, vamos a estar juntos siempre, y empezar nuestra familia" dijo el.

"no puedo esperar para vivir todos mis días con vos"

"yo tampoco, te voy a amar hasta el ultimo de mis días"

"Te amo Nick" dije.

"Yo también te amo Car" luego me beso, fue un beso tan dulce, como si lo quisiera grabar en su memoria.

Nos quedamos abrasados un rato, mientras el acariciaba mi pansa, antes de que caiga el sol, volvimos, ya tenia hambre y quería hablar con becca y mi hermana, no le conté nada a Nick, por que no me iba a dejar que planear ninguna venganza, o eso creo.

* * *

**Chicas Primero que nada estoy muy contenta que hallan aceptado ser personajes de la historia.**

**No todas aparecerán desde el primer capitulo.**

**Espero que le guste la historia, no es muy largo, es a penas una introducción.**

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas.**

_**MEREZCO REVIEWS POR FAVOR.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_**REVIEWS.**_

_**.**_


	2. Mi angel

**********Brenda POV**

Hacia una hora aproximadamente que habíamos vuelto con Kol de la cascada, estaba esperando que mi hermana regrese con Nick, estaba muy ansiosa para planear en contra de Tatia, pero antes de planear, tenia preguntarle a mi hermana si había hablado con él. Estábamos con Becca, y Kol, sentados cerca de la hoguera, cuando vimos que llegaban, Nick se sentó junto a nosotros, mientras que Carla fue a la cocina, se ve que había venido con hambre.

"hola car, ¿estas con hambre? ¿le dijiste a Nick algo?" pregunte con una sonrisita.

"si, tengo que comer por dos" fue la excusa que me dio, y luego como una nena es me saco la lengua y reímos.

"no dije nada, ¿queres un poco de te?" pregunto y yo asentí.

"me parece bien que alimentes a mi sobrinita".

"es sobrinito"

"no, no lo es" para mi era una nena.

"si, lo es" seguimos con no y si un rato, hasta que entraron nuestros hombres.

"¿que les pasa?" pregunto Kol.

"que la loca de tu mujer dice que mi bebe va a ser nena y yo le digo que va a ser varón" contesto mi hermana.

"no es un poco temprano para eso, en 4 meses mas o menos van a saber" dijo mi amado esposo riendo, y las dos le sacamos la lengua, lo cual llevo a otra ronda de risas.

"¿quieren un poco de te?"

"claro amor" contesto Nick, mientras los miraba abrasados y el acariciando su pansa, no podía dejar de pensar que eran el uno para el otro.

Después de que Carla sirvió el te, nos sentamos junto con Rebekah. Estábamos tomando el te cuando a mi querido esposo -notese el sarcasmo- se le ocurrió abrir la boca.

"Bueno chicas, ya planearon como molestar a Tatia, recuerden que yo quie-..." no termino la oración cuando yo le había pegado en la nuca.

"Auch Amor, ¿por que fue eso?" exclamo tomándose la nuca.

"es un secreto, ¡cállate!" dije sin notar a Nick.

"¿que plan para vengarse de Tatia?" Nick pregunto.

"Nada" dijimos Kol, Becca y yo al unisono.

Nick miro a cada uno en la mesa, por ultimo miro a Car, ella miro a becca quien asintió y luego ella le dio su mejor sonrisa dulce, a la cual el, no podía resistirse.

"puede o no ser, que Santiago luego de que Mikael le diese su consentimiento para cortejar a rebekah, el se halla estado besando con Tatia" mi hermana le contó sin sacar su hermosa sonrisa.

"¿puede ser o es?" el pregunto.

"es Nick, pero no hagas nada, nosotras nos queremos vengar por favor" dijo Becca.

Después de que mi hermana le contó el plan, Nick me miro fijamente, esa mirada ya la conocía, y estoy segura que iba a hacerme alguna pregunta, así que hice lo mas inteligente que se me ocurrió, aparte la mirada. lo hice hasta que el me hablo.

"¿fue tu idea, no es así?" pregunto mirándome con diversión.

"no se de que estas hablando Nick" dije

"si, si lo sabes"

"que no lo se"

"si"

"nop" dije marcando la p, "no se nada"

"¡de que estas hablando si esto lo planeaste vos y tu hermana!" dijo Rebekah, se ve que la boca grande viene de familia.

Nick arqueo una ceja y con una sonrisa exclamo "¡lo sabia!"

Todos rieron pero yo hice un puchero, el cual Kol beso apasionadamente, hasta que Nick se aclaro la garganta.

"¡gracias!...Me lo hubiese dicho, eres mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que te hubiese apoyado"

A la mañana, nos levantamos con el sonido de los pájaros, nos lavamos, hicimos nuestros cabellos e incorporamos flores. Desayunamos todos juntos, era casi hora de salir cuando Ester nos pregunto si podíamos llevar a henrik al mercado con nosotros, así que le dijimos que si.

Estuvimos un rato en el mercado hasta que Car vio a Tatia charlando con Santiago.

"recuerda lo que te enseñamos" dije

"si, si claro" dijo ella, Con Car le habíamos estado enseñando tips para seducirlo.

"bueno ahora vamos a actuar como si no estuviese acá" dijo Carla, Kol y Nick la miraron raro

"Que?" exclamo.

"¿Como si no estuviese acá?, para que ideamos el plan entonces" pregunto Kol. Mi hermana me miro para ver si yo había escuchado bien.

"hombres" respondí.

"esperemos que se muera de celos y el me note" dijo becca.

"ya te noto, pero no mires" dijo Car. Becca estaba muy arreglada, tenia una trenza con una flor, se veía muy hermosa

"vamos a caminar un poco" Dije.

Caminamos una vuelta al mercado, y notamos Santiago venia hacia nosotras.

"Señores. Señoras." dijo saludando, correspondimos al saludo.

"Disculpen que los moleste pero podría hablar con la señorita Rebekah, por favor" pregunto.

"Seria un placer" contesto ella y se fueron.

"¿estuvo mal ignorarlo?" Carla pregunto a Kol, el rodó los ojos.

"bueno, vamos a caminar un rato, y luego nos juntamos" dije.

"Henrik ¿vendrías con migo a elegir unas cintas?" pregunta Carla.

"¿y yo que hago?" preguntó Nick con un puchero, el cual ella por supuesto beso.

"venís con nosotros" dijo sonriendo, el le ofreció su brazo y se fueron a comprar las cintas.

Kol y yo caminamos un rato admirando las cosas del mercado, luego nos sentamos charlamos un rato, estuvimos abrasados hasta que henrik vino corriendo a nosotros.

"¿que paso?" pregunte preocupada por mi hermana.

"nada, Carla se sentía cansada y mando a preguntar si estaban listos para ir," dijo

"Claro vamos henrik." dije, nos levantamos y los fuimos a buscar. Estaban sentados en un banco, cuando llegamos a ellos se levantaron y partimos a la casa de Esther.

_(Un mes después... embarazo aproximado 4 meses casi 5)_

**Carla POV**

Ya ha pasado un mes de nuestra venganza contra Tatia, verle la cara a ella, al darse cuenta de que Santiago no le prestaba mas atención y pasaba su tiempo son Rebekah fue muy gratificante. En este mes mi pansa había crecido un poco, ya se notaba con cualquier vestido que usara, y también aumento mi apetito, hay veces que me notaba gorda, pero como siempre Nick estaba ahí para consolarme, Hacia aproximadamente 10 días que habían terminado nuestra casa, era preciosa, tenia dos habitaciones, una cocina mediana, una sala de estar en la cual entraba nuestra familia cómodamente, era hermosa, vivíamos juntos ya, el pasaba su tiempo libre con migo acariciando mi pansa, hablando, estábamos muy ansiosos por que llegara.

Habíamos organizado un almuerzo con Kol y Brenda, estábamos pasando el rato cuando a mi hermana se le ocurrió hacer unas coronas de flores para el cabello, pero como no tenia muchas flores acá en casa, me ofrecí a ir al claro a buscarla.

"estas segura, puedo ir yo a buscarlas" dijo bren

"no, voy yo, así camino un poco, si no voy a quedar redonda" dije.

"estas hermosa mi amor" dijo Nick abrasándome por atrás apoyando sus manos en mi pansa.

"bueno, en un ratito, vuelvo" dije le di un beso a Nick y salí.

El claro estaba a menos de cinco minutos a pie, desde mi hogar, Estaba recogiendo unas flores cuando me sentí vigilada, gire y vi que era Tatia, estaba a unos pasos míos.

"¿que haces acá?" pregunte indignada.

"por tu culpa y la culpa de tu hermana Santiago no me hace caso" exclamo.

"te lo mereces por ser una zorra, sabias que Santiago y Becca se estaban viendo e igual lo besaste, personas como vos no deberían existir"

"cállate" me dice.

"¡que! no te gusta oír la verdad?" pregunto.

"queres hablar de verdad, hablemos...ya se...¿que te parece de tu embarazo?" pregunto, me quede muy sorprendida, mas que mi familia no sabia nadie.

"¿como sabias de mi embarazo?" pregunte.

"en el mercado me cruce al tonto de henrik y a el se le escapo"

"no hables así de el" exclame.

"¡que!, Carla ¿estar embarazada saca tu lado maternal?" pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

"no te metas con mi familia" me estaba enojando

"tu familia?, tu familia debería ser mía, Niklaus debería ser mio, Elijah en incluso Kol, debían ser míos, los estuve seduciendo por años, pero llegaron las queriditas hermanas Iglesias y me los sacan, ¿te crees que voy a perder por alguien como ustedes?" grito

"Tatia vos sos una perdedora y no voy a permitir que te metas con mi hermana" dije tratando de no gritar.

"tu hermana no es ni inocente, ni tampoco una santa" dijo

"cállate, mi hermana no es una zorra como vos, ella y Kol se enamoraron, el se enamoro de ella por su forma de ser"

"¿te crees que voy a creer eso?, tu hermana no es mas que una perra manipuladora." pregunto riendo.

"Sabes Tatia, mejor me voy, no pienso perder mi tiempo con alguien como vos" dije gire, pero ella agarro mi brazo y me giro, en ese momento sentí un dolor terrible en mi estomago, mire y había un cuchillo, me ardía mucho, tenia lagrimas de mis ojos, que no tardaron en salir, veía borroso.

"espero que te mueras junto con tu bastardo" saco el cuchillo y caí al piso, dolía muchísimo, lo único que podía pensar era en mi bebe, cerré mis ojos tratando de estar tranquila hasta que alguien me encuentre, si es que lo hacían.

**Niklaus POV**

Habia pasado un largo rato desde que Car, había ido a buscar las flores, y no venía, el claro no estaba lejos, y no podía haberse perdido. Estaba muy preocupado así que decidí ir a buscarla, me levante y Brenda pregunto a donde iba.

"voy a buscarla, no puede que tarde tanto" dije

"voy con vos, es raro" ella dijo

"Kol, te quedarías acá por si viene, capaz tomo otro camino, para caminar un poquito mas"

"claro, no hay problema, los espero acá"

Fuimos caminando rápido, quería llegar cuanto antes y ver por que tardaba. Pero nadie podía prepararme para lo que encontré, allí en el claro, estaba ella recostada en el suelo, cubierta de sangre, pálida, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, quería correr a ella pero mis piernas no respondían, estaba en un total estado de Shock. Brenda noto mi estado y me sacudió un poco.

"ve a buscar ayuda Nick" grito Brenda, corrí mas rápido que nunca, hasta la casa del medico del pueblo.

"¡POR FAVOR ABRA!" grite

"¿que pasa hijo?" me pregunto James.

"mi mujer, la encontré sangrando en un claro, esta muy mal, tiene una herida en su estomago, esta embarazada, ¡por favor ayúdeme!" exclame con lagrimas en mis ojos.

"desata esos caballos, mientras que busco instrumentos para poder ayudarla," tardo unos segundos "vamos".

Corrimos a mucha velocidad necesitaba llegar con ella. saber que iban a estar bien. Cuando llegamos Brenda sostenía su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

El medico se apresuro a revisarla, cada segundo parecían minutos, los minutos horas, y las horas se hacían siglos.

"pude parar la hemorragia, momentaneamente, pero necesito llevarla a una habitación para que pueda sanarla correctamente, no la podemos subir a un caballo" dijo, yo asentí

La tome en brazos y me puse a caminar lo mas rápido que podía, en unos tres minutos llegamos. Kol corrió a nosotros y empezó a hacer preguntas, rápidamente Brenda lo aparto y le explico lo que pasaba, la puse en nuestra cama, el medico pidió que lo esperara afuera, yo no podía dejar de caminar por el pasillo. Parecían días los que estaba el medico ahí a dentro, hasta que salio, y mi corazón dolía, tenia miedo de la información que podía darme.

"Pude detener la hemorragia completamente, ella esta fuera de peligro," una parte de mi se alivio.

"el bebe en cambio, no tuvo esa suerte, tuve que realizarle una cesaría _(no se si existía en ese tiempo, supongamos que si), _le hice unos puntos, ella cuando despierte va a estar con un poco de dolor, sera en unas pocas horas, no la agobien mucho, traten de apoyarla a superar el dolor, no la dejes sola" dijo yo a estas alturas tenia lagrimas corriendo por mi cara, no tendría la oportunidad de ver a mi bebe crecer, verlo llorar, reír o estar en los brazos de su madre.

"señor Mikaelson, su hijo, lo puede ver, si quiere, mañana, empezaría a realizar los arreglos para enterrarlo, si están dispuestos" dijo yo asentí," mientras tanto lo voy a llevar con migo, así no es muy duro para su mujer" Entre a nuestra habitación Car se veía mal, estaba pálida, James me hizo señas para donde estaba el bebe, lo había puesto en una manta sobre un sillón en un rincón de la habitación. se veía formado, se notaba que era un varón, era hermoso, tenia mas o menos mis facciones, la nariz de ella. era perfecto. Unos minutos mas tardes el medico se fue llevando a mi hijo con el.

Me senté en una silla al lado de la cama, tome la mano de carla con el miedo de molestarla, mientras la miraba, no podía dejar de llorar, mis pensamientos remontaron al momento en que la conocí.

**_FLASHBACK INICIO._**

_Las hermanas Iglesias, Carla de 18 y Brenda de 15 años, estaban caminando por cerca del la cascada, Estaban riendo de sus chistes, cuando de repente Carla resbalo por el borde y grito, sin dudarlo, su hermana corrió a ayudarla, pero en vez de eso, cayeron las dos al río. Cuando salieron a la superficie, Brenda empezó a hablarle._

_"esto es tu culpa, te dije que no era buena idea venir acá."_

_"nunca me dijiste eso" exclamo Carla_

_"que si"_

_"que no"_

_"si"_

_"no"_

_Siguieron así un rato hasta que notaron que dos jóvenes las observaban divertidos._

_Bajo el rió dos Hermanos Mikaelson, estaban practicando lucha, cuando de repente escucharon un grito, giraron para ver que pasaba cuando vieron a una joven sosteniéndose de la cornisa, y otra joven tratándola de ayudar. Cuando cayeron ambas al rió, ellos no dudaron en ir a su rescate. Llegaron cerca de ellas, cuando las escucharon teniendo una divertida platica. hasta que ellas notaron que las estaban viendo._

_"¿se encuentran bien?, bellas damas" pregunto el mas joven._

_"Si,gracias por venir en nuestra ayuda" dijo una de las chicas._

_"estaba distraída, y no me fije por donde iba, no conozco mucho el lugar" dijo la otra._

_"no se preocupen señoritas, fue un placer salvarlas" dijo uno de los hermanos._

_Cuando Carla poso sus ojos en Niklaus, no podía apartar su mirada, al igual que Niklaus, se quedaron mirando sin decir una palabra, Kol y Brenda notaron sus miradas y empezaron a reír, hasta que Kol miro a Brenda._

_"¿podría saber su nombre, señorita?"_

_"Mi nombre es Brenda Iglesias, y esa chica que esta por ahí mirando como hipnotizada, es mi hermana mayor Carla Iglesias" dijo ella, el tomo su mano y deposito un beso en sus nudillos. y la ayudo a salir_

_"y el chico mirando hipnotizando es mi hermano Niklaus Mikaelson y yo soy Kol Mikaelson"_

_Por otra Parte Niklaus miraba a Carla como si fuera la estrella mas hermosa del firmamento, Carla y Niklaus seguían en el río, hasta que escucharon la risa de Brenda y el grito de Kol._

_"¿Te piensas quedar mucho tiempo en el rió?" dijo Kol ganándose la risa de Brenda, Niklaus se sonrojo_

_"perdón señorita, por mirarla de esa manera, es usted muy hermosa, ¿cual es su nombre?" pregunto el._

_"mi nombre es Carla Iglesias, ¿usted?" dijo Carla avergonzada._

_"Niklaus Mikaelson" Carla sonrió y luego miraron a sus hermanos hablando entre ellos y riéndose, ambos notaron la química que existía entre ellos, Niklaus no sabia como se llamaba ella._

_"¿cual es su nombre señorita?" pregunto el._

_"ella se llama Brenda Iglesias", respondió Kol en nombre de Brenda_

_"¿que le parece si nos secamos?" dijo Niklaus._

_"por supuesto" dijeron._

_Los Mikaelson mostraron hospitalidad, hacia sus nuevas amigas, las invitaron a su casa donde fueron bien recibidos, les ofrecieron un te caliente. un lugar en el cual podían secarse y luego la acompañaron a su hogar._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Fui sacado de mi memoria cuando sentí que ella se movía, estaba empezando a despertar.

**Brenda POV**

Car estaba tardando mucho ya me estaba preocupando salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Nick que estaba por salir y le pregunte donde iba.

"voy a buscarla, no puede que tarde tanto" dijo.

"voy con vos, es raro" dije

"Kol, te quedarías acá por si viene, capaz tomo otro camino, para caminar un poquito mas" dijo Nick.

"claro, no hay problema, los espero acá" dijo el.

Cuando llegamos al claro lo que vi me dejo en shock mi hermana estaba tirada en el suelo pálida y ensangrentada pero reaccione rápido, verla así me destruyo, no lo podía creer, tenia miedo de perderla, a ella, como al bebe. note a Nick en shock así que lo sacudí y le ordene que fuera por ayuda, cuando el se fue, me acerque a mi hermana con cuidado, le acaricie su rostro y se movió un poquito, intente hablarle y tocarle su rostro para ver si podía reaccionar un poco, hasta que abrió sus ojos y me miro, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

"así es, abre los ojos" dije

"mi pansa, duele" dijo susurrando, sin fuerzas para hablar.

"quien te hizo esto?" pregunte.

"Tatia" dijo ella, fue un susurro pero lo escuche, quería ir a matar a Tatia pero mi hermana me necesitaba.

"shh, tranquila ya viene la ayuda" dije tratando de calmarla

"prométeme algo" pidió

"lo que sea."

"si no lo logro,...por favor...dile a Nick... que...lo amo..el es todo para mi..te quiero hermanita" dijo cerrando los ojos. trate de hacerla reaccionar pero no lo logre, a los segundos apareció Nick, rápidamente la llevo a la casa.

Kol preguntaba que había pasado, así que le conté rápidamente, lo que había sucedido. y el también quiera matar a Tatia; cuando escuche que el bebe no había sobrevivido, sentí una opresión terrible en mi pecho, una furia inmensa, e ira y sobrepasó todo lo que podía soportar, salí corriendo, Kol me siguió, me pedía que parara pero no lo escuche. Tatia me iba a escuchar, la encontré en la plaza del pueblo. Me abalance directamente sobre ella, estaba tratando de hacer caer en sus garras a otro pobre chico que iba a caer en sus garras, lo saque del medio, y la enfrente.

"¿seduciendo a mas hombres Tatia?, tal vez tendrías que tratar de no quedar embarazada, así tu madre no los tiene que cuidar, mientras vos tratas de destruir matrimonios, como intentaste con migo y Kol, o con todos los Mikaelson, o los hombres del pueblo" le grite, A estas altura la aldea nos estaba escuchando incluido nuestra familia. y le pegue un cachetazo, fuerte que la tiro al suelo y le dejo mi mano marcada, ella miro furiosa pero no salían palabras.

"eso es por que las mujeres no satisfacen a sus maridos" dijo ella, haciendo enojar a las mujeres.

"Como te atreves a apuñalar a mi hermana" grite todas las personas ahí jadearon y nuestra familia estaba furiosa, Tatia se puso pálida. Se paro como para irse, pero le seguí gritando.

"Estaba embarazada, de 5 meses y mataste a su bebe, voy a hacer que vallas a juicio y vas a morir, así sea lo ultimo que haga" dije con lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos, Kol se acerco y me abrazo mientras yo lloraba. Toda nuestra familia se fue y regresamos a la casa de Nick, deseando ver a mi hermana.

**Carla POV**

Me sentía como si estuviese en un profundo sueño, quería despertar a toda costa pero no podía, lo ultimo que recuerdo es discutir con Tatia, luego me apuñalo, temía por mi bebe, Quería abrir mis ojos, costaba muchísimo, sentía una mano sobre la mía, trate por todos los medios abrir mis ojos hasta que lo logre, Nick estaba sentado a mi lado, acaricio mi rostro, se veía destruido. Me senté de golpe, antes que el reaccionara y sentí un profundo dolor en mi vientre. Puse mi mano en sobre mi pansa y note que ya no estaba el bulto hermoso, no había nada estaba prácticamente plana, mire a Nick con lagrimas en mis ojos, el se acerco y me abraso, me aferre a el.

"decime que es una pesallida, mi amor, decime que estoy en un mal sueño, por favor." cuando el no contesto llore, llore como nunca había llorado en mi vida, el se limito a abrasarme y susurrarme lo mucho que me amaba

"mi bebe no tenia la culpa de nada, el tenia que haber vivido"

"ahora es un angelito que nos va a cuidar desde donde este" el me dijo tratando de aliviar mi dolor.

"¿quien te hizo esto?"

"Tatia" el tenia una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

"¿me podrás perdonar?" le pedí

"¿por que?" contesto.

"por no haber sido capaz de proteger a nuestro bebe"

"no es tu culpa mi amor, es de ella, y ella va a pagar lo que hizo" el me dio un suave beso y se limito a estar con migo.

Al rato llego nuestra familia, me abrasaron, me dijeron que estaban con nosotros, mi hermana me contó lo que hizo con Tatia, unas horas vino el doctor que me había salvado, me contó todo lo que había pasado referente a mi bebe, pregunto lo que íbamos a hacer, y decidimos enterrarlo en la entrada de la cueva, era en la cual nos escondíamos cuando los lobos estaban muy cerca, James dijo que necesitábamos un nombre para tallar en la piedra, así que lo llamamos "Ángel"

* * *

**NO LES VOY A MENTIR LLORE AL ESCRIBIRLO Y BREN TAMBIÉN , FUE TRISTE PERO, TODO ES NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA.**

**Espero que le guste la historia, **

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas**

**_MEREZCO REVIEWS POR FAVOR?_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**


	3. Juicio, Henrik y ?

(salto en el tiempo 1 semana.)

**General POV**

Luego de la muerte de ángel, todos estaban destruidos, había solo una cosa que podría traer un poco de paz, justicia, en especial para Carla, que había caído en una depresión en la cual no podía salir, para tratar de ayudarla a superar su dolor, Niklaus junto con su familia decidió volver a vivir a lo de su madre, así siempre, ella tendría compania, Niklaus tenia miedo que su depresión la llevara a cometer alguna locura. Ella pasaba su tiempo mirando por la ventana, viendo el tiempo pasar; y también había bajado de peso.

La Familia Mikaelson e Iglesia se preparaban para ir a la plaza de la aldea, ahí se haría el juicio, toda la familia estaba ansiosa para que haga justicia, por ese angelito que no tenia culpa de nada y merecía vivir. Al llegar a la plaza, la gente mas importante del pueblo, junto con Ayana, quien cumplía la función de juez, también se encontraba la familia Petrova, junto con una sonriente Tatia. Los Mikaelson estaban indignados pero por sobre todo, furiosos, se sentaron, y escucharon la vos del juez.

"Estamos reunidos el día de hoy, en la plaza del pueblo para dar inicio al juicio de la familia Mikaelson contra Tatia Petrova".

"La familia Mikaelson acusa a Tatia Petrova por intentar matar a la señora Carla Mikaelson, se me a informado que la señora Carla Mikaelson estaba embarazada y perdió a el bebe a causa de una apuñalada que recibió en su vientre."

Cuando carla escucho el relato agarro la mano de su marido y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, Niklaus en ese momento pensó que ella podía llegar a mejorar y el iba a ser lo posible por ayudarla.

"¿Como se declara la acusada?" Pregunto el juez con vos dura y fría, Tatia se levanto de su asiento.

"Inocente su señoría" dijo ella con vos dulce. La familia Mikaelson estaba furiosa y tenían sed de justicia.

El juez no estaba convencido, tenia dudas.

"señorita Tatia, ¿donde se encontraba el día del echo?" Ayana pregunto.

"En el mercado señoría" ella respondió. La familia Mikaelson estaba indignada, en especial Nick y Brenda.

"¿Familia Mikaelson tiene algo para decir?" volvió a preguntar, Mikael y Ester se levantaron de sus asientos.

"su señoría, lo único que nuestra familia quiere es justicia, buscamos justicia, Carla casi muere y su bebe murió, por causa de esa persona que esta ahí," Mikael señalo a Tatia, que estaba sonriente.

"Esa señorita trato de seducir a nuestros hijos, pero nunca lo logro, es un echo mas que obvio que estaba celosa, por que Niklaus se caso con Carla y estaban esperando un hijo." Tatia se levanto furiosa y empezó a gritar.

"Como se atreve a tratarme de zorra, yo no debo por que estar celosa de ella, ella no es nada comparado con migo, yo soy mas bella que ella y Niklaus debería estar con migo" Tatia grito.

"Todos en orden" grito Ayana. Cuando se tranquilizaron Ester comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Es mi imaginación o ella dijo y cito -Niklaus debería estar con migo-" dijo ester con una leve sonrisa. y Tatia empezó a tartamudear.

"Señora Ester tiene razón, todos en la plaza escuchamos" Tatia quiso hablar, pero el juez no lo permito. "no se le ha dado la palabra señorita Petrova" y ella enmudeció rápidamente. "¿Familia Mikaelson tienen algo mas que decir?" volvió a preguntar.

"Si, tenemos testigos" dijo Mikael.

"¿cuales serian?"

"En primera instancia, el doctor que atendió a carla cuando estaba herida"

"Que pase a declarar" dijo Ayana. el señor James paso al frente."¿puede comenzar su relato?"

"Bueno estaba en mi casa, cuando el señor Niklaus Mikaelson, llego desesperado diciendo que su esposa estaba en un claro ensangrentada, y que estaba embarazada, fuimos lo mas rápido que pudimos hasta el claro y como el había dicho, ella estaba ahí cubierta de sangre junto a su hermana la señorita Brenda Mikaelson, Ella tenia una herida profunda en el vientre, pude parar la hemorragia pero necesitaba llevarla a una habitación, el señor Mikaelson la cargo y la llevo a su casa que estaba a unos pocos minutos, cuando llegamos pare la hemorragia completamente, logre salvarla pero a su bebe no lo pude salvar, por lo que tuve que realizarle una cesaría"

Luego de terminar el relato, la familia Mikaelson estaba muy triste en especial Niklaus y Carla, la juez aunque no lo diga, estaba indignada y triste, cuando termino el relato se fue a sentar.

"Señor Mikaelson, ¿cual es el otro testigo?"

"Carla Mikaelson" todos los presentes la miraban a ella, se la veía cansada, triste, tenia ojeras y estaba muy delgada, todos se sorprendieron por su estado y muchos dudaban si estaba en condiciones de declarar, pero ella estaba decidida.

"Señora Carla Mikaelson, ¿podría decirnos que paso?"

"si, su señoría " dijo con vos triste. "fui al claro a buscar unas flores, me sentí observada, me di vuelta y vi que se trataba de Tatia Petrova, ella me acuso a mi y mi hermana que por nuestra culpa, Santiago, ya no le hacia caso. También me dijo que ella sabia que yo estaba embarazada, después de eso empezamos a discutir, y me dijo que mi familia debía ser la suya, que paso mucho tiempo seduciéndolos para que llegara yo y mi hermana a sacárselos, entonces, cuando me estaba por ir ella me giro y me clavo el cuchillo, y cuando lo saco, dijo que esperara que...muriese junto con mi bastardo..." a estas alturas Carla estaba llorando, todos los Mikaelson estaban enojados, Niklaus ayudo a su esposa a sentarse, la abraso y le susurraba palabras dulces hasta que empezó a dejar de llorar.

"Señorita Petrova, ¿podría decirnos como sabia usted que la señora Carla Mikaelson estaba embarazada?" Tatia no contesto pero Henrik levanto su mano.

"¿señoría podría declarar?" Henrik pregunto tímidamente, Todo los Mikaelson estaban sorprendidos menos Carla.

"¿que seria eso joven Mikaelson?" pregunto Ayana

"Estaba con mi familia en el mercado, me separe de ellos para buscar una cinta que le quería regalar a Carla, cuando Tatia se me acerco y me pregunto, por que Carla estaba rara, y a mi se me escapo el echo que estaba embarazada" dijo el, Los Mikaelson estaban sorprendidos, pero ninguno culpo a henrik por lo que el dijo, en cambio Tatia estaba pálida parecía que estaba por vomitar, sabiendo que su juego había terminado.

La juez tuvo suficientes pruebas para poder dictar una sentencia.

"Declaro a la señorita Tatia Petrova, -CULPABLE- por intento de homicidio contra la señora Carla Mikaelson y por asesinato del bebe no nacido de dicha persona, se le condena pasar su vida en la cárcel" Toda la Familia Mikaelson estaba contenta con que se había echo justicia, tanto Carla como Niklaus sintieron paz en su corazón.

Tatia por otra parte, se encontraba llorando y desesperada.

.

_(salto en el tiempo 2 semanas mas tarde)_

.

Había pasado unas semanas de los sucedido con Tatia; y la familia Mikaelson estaban un poco mas contentos, ya que las cosas estaban mejorando respecto a Carla ahora hablaba mas, e incluso había aumentado de peso, ella tubo una mejoría considerable, pero todabia no era lo mismo, su corazón necesitaba sanar.

Era una noche de luna llena, toda la familia Mikaelson estaba reunida en casa de Esther ya que no se sentían a los lobos cercas, horas mas tarde mientras todos dormían el joven Mikaelson salio de su casa, minutos mas tarde otro Mikaelson despertó, al sentir el aullido de un lobo y noto, que alguien faltaba, busco por todos lados y noto que no estaba; salio corriendo a buscarlo, pero cerca de las colinas, vio a su hermano siendo mutilado por un lobo, trato de ayudarlo pero era demasiado tarde; cargo el cuerpo su hermano, el estaba conmocionado, llorando y lo trajo a la aldea, no paro hasta que llego.

Llego gritando por ayuda, despertando a toda su familia, se levantaron muy rápido y salieron a ver que sucedía, encontraron algo que no esperaban. Ester se puso muy triste y empezó a llorar, en cambio, Mikael a pesar de que estaba triste por la perdida de su hijo, le pregunto a Niklaus lo que sucedió, el explico, lo mejor que pudo, lo sucedido. Mikael estaba furioso y cansado que los demás dañen a su familia. Carla al ver a su esposo en ese estado, algo en su cabeza hizo click y se dio cuenta que debía mejorar, por su familia en especial su marido, ella corrió hacia el y lo abraso, y consoló al igual que Brenda con su esposo.

Esther junto con Mikael, hablaron con la bruja Ayana, sobre una posible manera de proteger a sus hijos de los hombres lobo; querían proteger lo que quedaba de su familia. Ayana afirmó que los espíritus le prohibieron hacerlo, y Esther se vio obligado a usar el amuleto que Ayana le había dado.

Esther, intenta un hechizo que le daría, a sus hijos, la protección que necesitan de los hombres lobo.

A pesar de las protestas de Ayana, Esther hace un ritual especial, que le daría hijos, velocidad y fuerza más allá de la de los hombres lobo.

El ritual que implica el uso de magia obscura.

Esther, se decidió a usar la Sangre de Tatia.

Ella, pidió a los espíritus que le dieran la posibilidad de consevir.

Luego llamó sobre el sol para la vida y también utilizo un antiguo árbol de roble blanco.

Ella luego le dio a Mikael, a sus hijos y a sus esposas, vino mezclado con sangre del hijo de Tatia.

Mikael, luego metió su espada, en el corazón de sus hijos y sus nueras.

Ellos pronto volvió a la vida y completaron su transición, al consumir sangre humana.

Poco después de completar su transición a los vampiros, los espíritus de la naturaleza, se volvió contra ellos.

El sol que se utiliza en el ritual podía quemarlos.

Las plantas, (verbena) que crecían en la parte inferior del árbol de roble blanco, también podría quemarlos y podría evitar la compulsión.

Además, el roble blanco que fue utilizado en el ritual, podía matarlos.

Mikael y su familia quemaron el árbol, para evitar, que se use contra ellos, pero antes Mikael guardo en secreto una estaca.

Niklaus mato a su primer ser humano, la siguiente luna llena Niklaus se empezó a transformar en un hombre lobo, así se descubrió que no era hijo de Mikael. Esther tubo una relación secreta con uno de los aldeanos, ese, era un hombre lobo. Cuando Nick se transformo disparó la maldición. Niklaus se convirtió en un híbrido (vampiro-hombre lobo).

Luego Mikael, persiguió y mato al padre de Klaus y toda su familia, sin darse cuenta de que Mikael estaba encendiendo una guerra, al poco tiempo decidió matar a sus hijos, pero por sobre todo, quería matar Niklaus.

Ester pidió a su hijo Niklaus que la mate, el accedió.

Niklaus, Carla, Kol, Brenda, Rebecca y Elijah estaban reunidos sobre la tumba de Esther.

"Esto duele un montón, pero hay que separarnos, es necesario" dijo Niklaus mirando a todos en especial a su esposa.

Los seis estaban destruidos, no querían separarse pero no querían arriesgarse a que Mikael los encuentre. Brenda y Carla no querían separarse de sus esposos, los amaban demasiado, tampoco querían separarse de su familia.

Carla perdía a su esposo Nick, su mejor amiga Rebecca y sus mejores amigos Kol y Elijah.

Brenda también perdía a su esposo Kol, su mejor amiga Becca, y sus mejores amigos Nick y Elijah.

"Prométanme, que pase lo que pase, vamos a seguir juntos hasta el final"

"prometemos" dijeron todos al unisono.

Nick y Carla compartieron un ultimo beso apasionado, mostrando todo el amor posible, diciéndose Te amo, al igual que Brenda y Kol, se abrasaron con los demás, un beso en la mejilla y una promesa -volver al otro pase lo que pase-.

Brenda y Carla tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, se despidieron con un Te amo y se fueron hacia el oeste, mientras que Niklaus, Rebecca y Elijah se fueron para Europa.

* * *

**Espero que le guste la historia,**

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas**

**_MEREZCO REVIEWS POR FAVOR?_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**


	4. Año 1114

**Descargo de propiedad, no soy due****ña de Twilight ni tampoco de The vampire Diaries...Aunque me gustaría ser due****ña de Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Jazz y Demetri...**

**********Historia realizada con Breen =D**

**********Difundan la historia por favor**

**********Chicas quería aclararles que se que Nick se escribe sin _c_ (nik) pero me gusta como va con _c_ espero que no les moleste.**

**********Chicas vamos a ir saltando tiempo, pero voy a aclararlo**

**********No lo aclare en el capitulo anterior, pero ester Si puso la maldición para mantener el lado de hombre lobo en Nick dormido**

* * *

_**Año 1114**_

El siguiente siglo fue muy duros para todos tenían que correr de Mikael, estar lejos de su amor, sus amigos, sus familias, mientras tanto Brenda y Carla forjaban su fama eran conocidas por todos en especial por matar por placer o diversión,y convirtiendo personas. también por ser sádicas, manipuladoras, frías y en especial por divertirse y seductoras.

Carla y Brenda iban a una fiesta para divertirse vestida con las mejores vestimentas ganándose las miradas de todos los hombres

Brenda y Carla charlaban:

"ja viste como nos miran? pan comido los hombres son presas fáciles" fijo Brenda.

"si presiento que me voy a divertir y mucho " respondió Carla.

Al llegar a la fiesta todos se detuvieron a mirarlas ya que eran muy conocidas. pero una mirada de advertencia de ellas les hicieron dar vuelta y seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo.  
ni bien se sentaron en una mesa ordenaron algo para beber.

"ahora vuelvo car" dijo Brenda

¿a donde vas? Carla pregunto

"ya encontré mi primer presa" dijo mirando a un joven muy atractivo y lamiéndose los labios. carla negó divertida

"ten cuidado"

"lo tendré, no vas a buscar alguna presa?"

"por supuesto solamente estoy esperando que aparezca el indicado" dijo sonriendo Carla

"muy bien como quieras" dijo Brenda levantándose y yendo al encuentro del chico y entablando una conversación rápidamente

Carla cuando volvió a mirar por adonde andaba su hermana la encontró alimentándose del chico enfrente de todos, pero parecía que le estaba besando el cuello.

Mientras tanto tres originales se encontraban ansiosos y desesperados de encontrar a ciertas mujeres.

"estas seguro que están acá Nick?" pregunto Kol.

"por supuesto, yo no me equivoco con esto" respondió el.

"te conviene, quiero ver a mi esposa"

"tu no eres el único" respondió Niklaus

"como digas Sr. Híbrido, hagamos una cosa, yo voy por un lado y vos por el otro"

Nick iba buscando entre la multitud, apartando o esquivando a las mujeres que querían coquetear con el. Busco por todos lados hasta que se fijo en la pista, y en la cual se llevo una sorpresa.

Su esposa estaba bailando con un chico, inmediatamente su sangre hervía de celos y no dudo un segundo en ir directamente hacia ellos.

Carla estaba bailando con un chico cuando de pronto sintió un aroma muy conocido por ella.

"señorita me permite esta pieza?" pregunto alguien con un acento diferente. el chico que estaba cuando bailando con ella salio corriendo cuando vio a Niklaus.

Carla en cambio estaba muy sorprendida al encontrarse con su amado, le salían lagrimas y se abalanzo a los brazos de su esposo

"Mi amor, creí que no te volvería a ver"

"de que estas hablando, hicimos una promesa, recuerdas" el dijo suavemente y la beso con todo el amor que pudo demostrar en ese beso.

Por otro lado Kol andaba desesperado, como loco buscando a su esposa y sus ojos brillaron cuando la encontró pero se llenaron de furia cuando vio a un hombre que la agarraba por la cintura y ella le decía algo al oído No dudo un segundo en ir en su dirección.

Brenda estaba seduciendo a un hombre que por supuesto lo iba a comer. Lo estaba a punto de morder cuando sintió q alguien la separaba de su presa. Estaba por dar la vuelta y responder mal cuando se dio cuenta que era Kol, su amado esposo, al igual que a su hermana le salían lagrimas de los ojos

"Kol" fue lo único que ella dijo en un susurro. Kol estaba furioso y encaro al hombre.

"te recomiendo que dejes sola a esta dama"

"por que habría de hacerlo?" pregunto el hombre.

"por que lo digo yo"

"y quien es usted?" el hombre volvió a preguntar.

"Kol Mikaelson" el hombre al escuchar su nombre se disculpo y salio de ahí. Los Mikaelson eran muy bien conocidos. Brenda estaba en shock pero reacciono rapido y se abalanzo sobre Kol y lo abrazo y lo beso apasionadamente con todo lo que tenia.

"por que estabas con ese hombre?" Kol pregunto intentando no estar celoso

"estas celoso? como sea, me quitaste mi cena tontito"

Nick y Carla los encontraron abrasándose.

"piensan quedarse mucho tiempo así?" pregunto Nick

Brenda al escuchar su vos empezó a dar saltos y gritando "Nick" repetidas veces, corrió hacia el abrasándolo tirándolo al piso.

Lo mismo ocurrió con carla, con la diferencia que cuando carla corrió hacia Kol el la levanto y la hizo girar.

"Me extrañaste" pregunto Kol.

"no tienes la menor idea" respondió Carla.

Los cuatro estaban caminando hacia una de las mesas cuando ellas, vieron una cabellera rubia y enseguida notaron quien era, ellas corrieron y ambas se abalanzaron y abrasaron a Becca, mientras gritaban y daban saltitos. Sus esposos observaban divertidos la escena. La gente miraba raro, pero cuando ellos los fulminaban con la mirada, rápidamente apartaban la vista.

Cuando ellas se calmaron, se sentaron a tomar unas bebidas y hablar de todo lo sucedido, por supuesto los 5 sabían la reputación de los otros.

"que hacen acá?" preguntaron Brenda y Carla al mismo tiempo. Ellos se miraron unos a otros

"queremos crear un grupo de vampiros que nos obedezcan a nosotros." dijo Nick.

"Para que tener una protección contra Mikael" dijo Kol. Carla y Brenda se miraron y asintieron.

"Estamos dentro" dijeron al unisono Kol, Nick y Becca sonrieron.

"tenemos que celebrarlo" dijo Kol.

Carla y Brenda se levantaron y fueron a buscar unos tragos, pero cuando volvieron vieron a sus esposos abordados por dos mujeres, sus ojos se oscurecieron, y fueron rápidamente a la mesa.

"Les conviene irse si no quieren que les rompa los huesos como una ramita" Dijo carla con una vos fría. Las mujeres Temblaban y se estaban por ir.

"Por que hablas hermanita, cuando podrías ir directamente a la acción" dijo Brenda con una vos dulce pero a su vez enfermiza.

Brenda y Carla fueron en un borrón hacia ellas y les partieron el cuello, pero alimentándose de ellas al mismo tiempo. Nick, Kol y Becca estaban sorprendidos.

"eso es lo que te pasa cuando te metes con una Mikaelson" dijo Brenda sonriendo.

"Eso fue Sexy" dijeron Kol y Nick al mismo tiempo. y los cinco empezaron a reír.

"hay algo mas" Nick dijo de repente.

"que es?" Pregunto Brenda.

"tenemos que ir a un lugar mas tranquilo."

"Ok, vamos a nuestra casa"

La casa de ellas era enorme. Se sentaron en la sala.

"Queremos crearlo a travez de una bruja, pero quiero que se diferencien de nosotros, que tengan una piel pálida, con ojos rojos, no van a dormir necesito que estén siempre alertas, no van a comer comida humana, y la única forma de matarlos seria arrancarles la cabeza y luego prenderlos fuego. Quiero también que tengan cualidades o poderes como quieran decirles como por ejemplo leer la mente, y van a brillar al sol" dijo Nick con eso Brenda y Kol empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

"que es lo gracioso?" Nick pregunto divertido

"Jaja, es que van a brillar como un hada" respondió Brenda entre risas. Con esto Nick y los otros empezaron a reír.

"Pero nosotros vamos a ser mas fuertes y rápidos que ellos" dijo Nick

Los cinco originales pasaron la noche charlando y riendo a la madrugada cada uno se fue a su habitación Kol con bren y Carla con Nick, ambas parejas recuperaron el tiempo perdido. A la madrugada siguiente tanto carla como Brenda se levantaron con palabras dulces y besos de sus esposos.

Los cuatro originales bajaron a desayunar, se encontraron con Rebecca, ya desayunaron.

"como durmieron tortolitos?" Becca pregunto. Ellos sonrieron.

"muy bien" respondieron

"Cuando vas a crear a nuestros Esclavos?" pregunto Brenda dulcemente.

"no has cambiado nada?" pregunto Nick.

"que? querías que cambiara?" pregunto Brenda.

"por supuesto que no y la bruja va a venir esta tarde." dijo Nick.

Luego de desayunar, Kol se sentó a hablar con Carla y Nick se sentó con Brenda.

"como la pasaste este siglo?" pregunto Carla.

"mal sin tu hermana," el respondió.

"al igual que ella" dijo carla mirando a su hermana que estaba hablando y riendo a carcajadas con Nick.

"y tu como la pasaste car?" el le pregunto

"al igual o peor que Bren" Carla contesto.

"quieres ir a dar una vuelta y hacer algunas maldades" dijo Kol sonriendo.

"que seria de ti si no hicieses alguna maldad" contesto ella y salieron corriendo.

Nick y Brenda estaban riendo cuando de pronto vieron que Car y Kol salieron corriendo.

"a donde irán esos?" pregunto Nick riendo.

"probablemente a molestar a alguien" dijo Bren.

"Jaja tenes razón"

"entonces...escuche tu reputación de Femme Fatale" dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

"y yo escuche tu reputación de chico malo" dijo Bren

"debiste ver la cara de Kol cuando se entero de tu reputación, estuvo enojado y me volvió loco preguntándome cuando las podíamos ver o si estuvieses con algún hombre"

"hubiese sido lindo ver su cara, y vos cuando te enteraste de la fama de mi hermana que paso?" Brenda pregunto con una sonrisita. Nick no responda

"Jajajaaja, cambiando de tema. Cuanto quieres apostar a que los dos entran corriendo en cualquier momento?" Dijo bren todabia riendo por la no respuesta de nick

"buen chiste. no apuesto nada, conozco a esos dos como la palma de mi mano" dijo Nick, cuando termino de decirlo Carla y Kol entraron corriendo y riéndose.

"que paso?" pregunto Nick y Brenda al mismo tiempo.

"si la señora de esquina pregunta, quien incendio su patio, nosotros no fuimos" dijo Kol sonriendo. Nick y Brenda empezaron a reír.

"donde esta becca?" pregunto Kol.

"salio a pasear" dijeron Carla y Brenda al mismo tiempo

"bien, vamos Kol" dijo Nick y salieron al mercado, ya que iban a cocinarles a sus mujeres.

Carla y Brenda salieron a pasear y hablar de los felices que estaban con sus maridos. Cuando volvieron de pasear encontraron una mujer sentada en su sillón era muy conocidas para ella, la mujer si bien las vio sus ojos se agrandaron e intento moverse un mal error. Carla borrosa hacia delante de ella, la agarro del cuello y la estampo contra la pared.

"no te dije que no quería volver a verte nunca Morgana?" pregunto Carla con vos fría. Mientras tanto Brenda disfrutaba del espectáculo.

"mi hermana te dejo en claro que te iba a matar su te volvería a ver?" dijo Brenda con una hermosa sonrisa sádica.

Carla estaba a un segundo de matarla, cuando Nick, Kol y Rebecca entraron por la puerta. Nick rápidamente aparto a Carla.

"que están haciendo? Ella es nuestra bruja" dijo Nick.

"que" exclamaron Carla y Brenda al unisono.

"si como escucharon perras, soy la bruja y sin mi no podrían hacer el hechizo" Carla y Brenda quisieron abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Kol y Nick las tranquilizaron.

"car, por que quisiste matar a la bruja?" pregunto Becca. Carla estaba por responder pero la bruja se adelanto y rió.

"todabia no les contaron nada? aja no me sorprende es típico de ustedes, les mienten a todo el mundo." ella miro a Nick, Kol y Becca.

"como pueden confiar en ellas? Tanto Nick como Kol estaban empezando a enojarse.

"no hables de ellas así" dijo Nick

"confiamos en ellas, por el simple echo de que son nuestras esposas" dijo Kol.

"esposas?" dijo Morgana sorprendida.

"si o es que practicar tanta brujería te afecta el cerebro" dijo Brenda y la bruja con eso se enojo.

"de verdad que se casaron con estas perras manipuladoras?" pregunto la bruja y gano mas enojo de kol, becca y nick

"no escuchaste!, no hables así de ellas" dijo Kol.

"lo siento, me sorprende que se hallan casado con ellas, no lo sabia cuando me las encontré en una taberna, no decían eso cuando estaban SEDUCIENDO nuestros hombres mas apuestos" dijo ella con una sonrisita. a lo que Nick y Kol se sorprendieron, y se pusieron muy celosos. Carla y Brenda la estaban fulminando con la mirada, querían drenarle hasta la ultima gota de sangre, pero la bruja continuo.

"y no creo que halla sido la única ves que estaban cambiando de hombres, pero no debería sorprenderme de unos sucubos del diablo" eso fue suficiente. Carla y Brenda se levantaron de sus asientos, carla se paro frente a las narices de la bruja.

"Cállate Morgana" grito Brenda al lado de Carla.

"solo estas así por que matamos a tu estúpido novio" dijo carla con veneno en su vos.

"y estaba delicioso por cierto" dijo Brenda con una sonrisa sádica. Los otros originales estaban sorprendidos.

"si, fue en uno de la masacre que crearon en América."

"la masacre de América la crearon ustedes?" becca pregunto, la bruja sonrió.

"bueno, creo que todabia tienen mucho de que hablar, pero yo no vine por eso, vine por el hechizo" dijo la bruja.

Becca se puso a hablar con Morgana, mientras tanto tanto Nick como Kol agarraron la mano de sus esposas y salieron al patio trasero.

"por que nos trajeron acá?" pregunto Carla. Kol y Nick estaban desesperado y celosos no aguantaron mucho y empezaron a bombardearlas con preguntas.

"se enamoraron de alguno?"

"a cuantos sedujeron?"

"con cuantos estuvieron?"

"con cuantos se han acostado?"

Con esas ultimas preguntas, las chicas estaban sorprendidas, lastimadas y enojadas.

"Con los únicos que nos hemos acostado son ustedes par de idiotas" grito Brenda

"es increíble que no confíen en nosotras" dijo carla, al igual que su hermana con lagrimas en sus ojos. Ambas giraron para irse, cuando sus maridos desesperados las tomaron de los brazos.

"perdonen por no confiar en ustedes, es que solo el echo de que pensar que otros hombres estaban con ustedes, que podrían haberlas tocado nos pusimos celosos" explico Kol

Las chicas a pesar de seguir enojada con ellos, los entendieron ellas hubiesen actuado igual o peor. Ellas abrasaron a sus maridos y los besaron con ternura pero a su vez con muchísima pasión. Los cuatro volvieron a entrar en la casa abrasados y unidos como siempre.

Todos fueron a la cocina, mientras kol y nick cocinaban, por que hace mucho que no estaban juntos, Becca y Morgana se sentaron en la al rededor de la mesa, Carla y Brenda estaban paradas apoyadas sobre la pared al otro lado de la habitación. Mientras hablaban sobre lo que iban a hacer, aunque Car y Bren se mantenían fuera de la conversación.

"tienen que conseguir a alguien para el hechizo" dijo Morgana mirando disimuladamente a Brenda y Carla.

"bueno vamos nosotros" dijo Nick mirando a Kol, pero la bruja los interrumpió.

"creo que deberían ir sus hermosas esposas" dijo Morgana y todos la miraron "que están esperando linduras, traigan a alguien pero no seduzcan a otros hombres en el camino" tanto Carla como Brenda la fulminaron con la mirada.

"ni cuentes con que te haga caso" dijo Brenda.

"por favor chicas" pidió Nick. Ellas caminaron hacia la puerta pero antes de salir Carla giro mirando a la bruja.

"no tientes a tu suerte brujita" dijo con una vos fría. Con eso las chicas salieron de la casa. Caminaron un ratito hasta que un aldeano les llamo la atención, usaron la compulsión y lo obligaron a ir con ellas a su casa.

"les dije que iban a traer a un hombre" Morgana les digo a los otro tres originales.

"maldición! si hubiesen tardado un poquito mas, esta patética excusa de bruja ya hubiese estando compartiendo su estúpida eternidad con su estúpido novio en el mas allá no es cierto preciosa" dijo Brenda con vos dulce. la bruja iba a replicar pero nick la corto.

"bueno, hay que hacer un hechizo" dijo el.

Despejaron la sala, la llenaron de velas, las prendieron, en el centro dibujaron un pentagrama. El aldeano fue acostado en el centro, la bruja pidió a cada uno un poco de su sangre.

"no nos queres hacer nada no brujita?" dijo Brenda.

Todos les dieron un poco de sangre, Nick había traído un poco de sangre de elijah. la bruja puso toda la sangre en un recipiente, Morgana se sentó y puso sus manos en los costados de la cabeza del hombre, y empezó a hablar en un idioma, después de un rato paro, tomo el recipiente y le dio de tomar al hombre el contenido. Ella volvió a hablar en ese raro lenguaje, segundos mas tardes el hombre empezó a gritar que ardía, estuvo así por tres días.

Todos se encontraban en la sala cuando escucharon un ruido, dieron la vuelta y vieron al aldeano parado, su transformación se había completado.

"Cual es tu nombre" Kol y Nick pregunto.

"mi nombre es...Aro"

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**HÁGANOS**** FELICES REVIEWS POR FAVOR**

**Espero que le guste la historia, **

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas**

**_MERECEMOS SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**


	5. 1114 - 1492

**Descargo de propiedad, no soy due****ña de Twilight ni tampoco de The vampire Diaries...Aunque me gustaría ser due****ña de Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Jazz y Demetri...**

**********Historia realizada con Breen =D**

**********Difundan la historia por favor**

**********Chicas vamos a ir saltando tiempo, pero voy a aclararlo**

**********No lo aclare, Esther Si puso la maldición para mantener el lado de hombre lobo en Nick dormido.**

* * *

El aldeano despertó, luego después de preguntarle el nombre, se empezó a actuar raro, estaba en un rincón de la habitación mirando a todos, Aro empezó a descontrolarse. Nick, Kol y becca estaban parados junto a la bruja mirándolo como actuaba. Mientras que Carla y Brenda estaban paradas contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación.

"me arde la garganta" Aro exclamo.

Brenda cambio su cara y miro a Carla, con eso ella entendió lo que su hermana quería decirle. Carla fue un borrón delante de Morgana y le partió el cuello y la arrojo hacia Aro, quien la dreno en segundos. Becca, Nick y Kol estaban sorprendidos.

"por que hiciste eso?" Kol pregunto a Carla pero cuando ella iba a responder.

"es obvio que es un recién nacido, tiene sed" respondió Brenda fríamente cortando a su hermana

"a demás, la bruja hizo el hechizo y ya no servia mas" dijo carla igual de fríamente como su hermana. Estaban molestas con ellos por lo que les dijeron y ellos lo sabían.

Ambas salieron con Aro a enseñarle a cazar. Los chicos decidieron seguirlas, mientras las chicas caminaban todos los hombres que pasaban las miraban, ellos morían de celos, querían drenar a esos hombres y torturarlos, pero se contenían.

Entraron a una taberna y le dijeron a Aro como seducir a su presa, cuando el estaba preparado lo dejaron ir por su cuenta, ellas notaron que los chicos las siguieron.

"los chicos nos siguieron" dijo Carla.

"lo se" contesto Brenda. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que los habían descubierto se acercaron a ellas.

"que hacen chicas?" Nick pregunto.

"viendo a quien seducimos" contesto Carla, Kol rió.

"enserio, que hacen?" kol pregunto

"viendo con cual nos vamos a acostar" Brenda contesto muy seria, tanto ella como Carla querían reír pero se contuvieron. En cambio, ellos se pusieron muy celosos y estaban alertas cada vez que un chico quería acercarse a ellas, Kol y Nick se contuvieron cuando unos chicos les guiñaron el ojo y ellas sonreían

"podrían ir a buscar algo para beber?" pregunto Brenda. los chicos se levantaron y fueron cuando estaban fuera de la vista Brenda susurro. "tenemos que darles una lección"

"me parece muy bien" dijo Carla,

Ellas se pusieron a planear. Ambas se levantaron y caminaron hacia dos hombres muy apuestos, empezaron a hablar y reírse, y ellos habían caído en sus encantos.

Por otra parte, ellos, cuando escucharon la risa de sus mujeres se dieron vuelta y las vieron con dos hombres, su sangre empezó a hervir, tenían ganas de matar a alguien, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban, ni bien llegaron apartaron a sus mujeres y encararon a los hombres

"alejense de ellas" dijo Nick con veneno en su vos.

"por que habríamos de alejarnos de esas hermosuras" dijo uno de los hombres, mientras ellas sonreían por que su plan funcionaba. Pero lo que no esperaban las chicas es que esos hombres trataran de besarlas, y eso fue suficiente para dos originales. Ellos partieron el cuello de los hombres en un segundo.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, así que los chicos la arrastraron a la parte de atrás de la taberna para buscar a Aro, Kol estaba celoso y a su vez furioso al igual que Nick, cuando lo encontraron se dirigieron los cinco a la casa de ellas.

"que fue eso?" Kol y Nick preguntaron

"eso fue una lección para que aprendan a confiar en nosotras" dijeron sonriendo, los chicos se dieron cuenta cuan molesta estaban.

"lo sentimos mucho, para redimirnos les preparamos una sorpresa con ayuda de Rebecca" Dijo Nick

"vístanse" dijo kol. Ellas asintieron y se fueron a cambiar con ropas elegantes pero sexy a la vez, Cuando ellas bajaron los chicos quedaron sin habla y empezaron a tartamudear, ellas al ver la reacción que tenían en sus maridos sonrieron, cuando ellos se recuperaron las llevaron a un claro hermoso lleno de flores y tenia una cascada, en el centro había un mantel grande todo el claro rodeado de velas y una cena deliciosa.

Los cuatro se sentaron al rededor del mantel, Nick y Car de un lado, Kol y Bren del otro. Hablaron mucho y ellos volvieron a pedir su perdón, al final de todo ellas aceptaron completamente sus disculpas y los besaron. Pasaron un rato mas juntos, y volvieron a su casa muy felices, cada pareja se refugio en su dormitorio y se demostraron su amor durante toda la noche.

Habían pasado dos días, en los cuales los cuatro se dedicaron a mostrar su amor y pasarlo en familia, riendo y mostrandole a Aro lo necesesario. Las chicas estaban felices pero a su vez estaban tristes por que sabían que tendrían que volver a separarse.

Esa misma tarde los cinco originales estaban reunidos en el salón, tristes.

"Chicas estos días fueron los mas felices para nosotros, por solo el echo de estar con ustedes, pero ya es tiempo de irnos" dijo kol y las chicas ya tenían lagrimas en sus ojos, otra vez iban a tener que separarse, las parejas se abrasaron y se besaron con mucho amor.

"vamos a ir a volterra, hace un tiempo compramos un viejo castillo, ahí podríamos manejaros a los nuevos vampiros" las chicas asintieron, Becca se fue a empacar.

Brenda y kol salieron al jardín, Bren aparto su rostro para que Kol no la vea llorar, pero el sabia perfectamente que estaba llorando.

"por que lloras?" el pregunto.

"no estoy llorando" dijo ella, en ese momento el sonrió, y la dio vuelta.

"te conozco, no quiero que llores" el dijo tratando de ser fuerte, ella lo abraso fuertemente.

"no quiero que te vallas" pidió.

"tampoco quiero irme, pero es necesario, te amo bren, no quiero que te pase nada" el trato de explicar, ella lo entendió.

"yo también te amo" ella le dijo y luego lo beso apasionadamente, para después ir a su habitación y seguir demostrando su amor, puede que Brenda y Kol sean crueles y sádicos pero se demostraban entre ellos su lado blando.

Nick y Carla, se fueron a su habitación, ella se aferro a el, no quería soltarlo.

"no me dejes" ella susurro contra su pecho.Y la abraso mas fuerte contra el.

"nunca, voy a dejarte mi amor, pero es necesario tomar caminos diferentes por ahora" dijo el acariciando su rostro.

"tengo miedo de que algo salga mal y no te vuelva a ver" dijo ella, el la miro y noto sus lagrimas.

"no seas tortita, nada va a pasarnos, quédate tranquila" el dijo después de eso la beso y la llevo a la cama donde demostraron su amor, hasta que se tuvieron que ir.

Las chicas se abrasaron y lloraron. Cuando les toco el momento de despedirse de sus esposos, los besaron por ultima vez, con un te amo partieron a Volterra junto con Aro

**1492**

Las cosas se fueron complicando, Mikael estaba cerca, pero algo parecía poder cambiar todo.

Niklaus había conocido a Katherina Petrova, la doppelganger de Tatia, al verla sintió tristeza al recordar la muerte de su hijo, pero por otra parte estaba feliz, el podría romper la maldición que su madre había puesto para suprimir su lado licantropo.

El había estado planeando un ritual para romper la maldición que Esther había puesto en el, tenia todo para hacerla el había entretenido a Katherina salían a caminar, leer libros, iban a fiestas, Niklaus estaba tratando de hacerle pensar que el estaba interesado en ella, y ella al ser una persona ambiciosa quería poder, todo iba bien hasta la luna llena, pero ella se escapo, tomando la piedra lunar, ella se había enterado del plan de Niklaus y mientras huía se encontró con una vampiro llamada Rose a quien posteriormente engaño para convertirla en vampiro lo que llevaría a arruinar el plan de Niklaus.

Después de que ella se convirtió en vampiro, klaus asumió que la linea familiar termino con ella, y no tendría oportunidad de romper la maldición el se enfureció y viajo a Bulgaria y asesino a toda la familia para desafiarla

Kol viajó con algunas brujas durante un largo periodo de tiempo; África en el siglo 14, Haití en el siglo 17, y Nueva Orleans en el siglo 20. Todos sabían que la información acerca de Silas , quien Kol cree que es muy peligroso en caso de vertido. Tiene brujas en gran estima.  
En algún lugar en el medio, Kol encontré con un culto que adoraba a Silas como un dios a pesar de que supuestamente destruirían el mundo. Esto es lo que hizo Kol decide matarlos a todos.

**Carla POV**

Brenda y yo habíamos decidido ir a volterra, era hora que diéramos una visita, mientras íbamos no podía dejar de pensar en mi amado esposo,que estará haciendo? salí de mis pensamientos cuando note que mi hermana movía su mano delante de mi cara.

"en que estas pensando?" pregunto

"en nada" conteste simplemente.

"estas pensando en nick conozco esa cara" dijo ella, en ese momento empece a llorar mi hermana me abrazo.

"por que estas llorando?" pregunto.

"tengo miedo que nick me sea infiel y lo extraño muchísimo." mi hermana se empezó a reír, yo la mire mal.

"estas loca estamos hablando el, nunca te va a hacer eso el te ama con todo su corazón y jamas va a amar a alguien como te ama a vos" lo entendí, a pesar de mi miedo, mi corazón me decía que el me es fiel.

Después de unas horas llegamos a volterra,el castillo era imponente, y muy hermoso, ni bien pasamos la puerta del castillo había muchos pasillos así que seguimos un olor que era dulzón suponíamos que era el olor de ellos. Llegamos a un salón que estaba vació a excepción de una chica y ella ni bien nos vio fue un borrón delante nuestro

"esta es nuestra casa no tienen derecho a venir así como así." nos dice con tono superior quien se creía esta.

"mis padres me enseñaron modales, cual es tu nombre?" pregunte.

"no es asunto tuyo" dijo ella

"bueno !no es asunto tuyo!, la ultima vez que comprobé mi marido era el dueño" dije con mi peculiar sonrisa.

"jajjaj no me hagas reír el dueño de que?" dijo ella riendo en nuestra cara, pero esa sonrisa le iba a durar poco, estaba por contestar pero bren le respondió

"quien demonios eres tu para hablarnos así?, no me digas eres una simple sirvienta" le dijo fríamente, a esta altura muchos vampiros y Aro estaban en el salón pero no se metieron.

"yo sirvienta no tienes ni idea quien soy" le dijo ella a mi hermana.

"hey bonita, sos un bichito bajo nuestros pies" conteste

"estas acabando con mi paciencia" dijo ella, pero era diferente, mi paciencia era la que se acababa. Note a Brenda mirando fijamente a Dem, el era humano la ultima vez que lo vimos, nos hicimos muy amigas, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvimos. Logre contenerme y no sonreír o correr hacia el.

"deja de mirarlo así atorranta" mi paciencia estaba agotada a esta altura.

"por que lo va a dejar de mirar?" dije sonriendo.

"esta muy bonito, no te parece hermanita?" ella pregunto así que decidí seguirla el juego.

"si totalmente de acuerdo" conteste riendo por dentro.

Renata se quiso abalanzar sobre mi pero Brenda la agarro por atrás y le saco los brazos.

"te acordas lo que dijeron nick y kol?" yo sonreí, asentí me acerque a ella, le saque la cabeza y la prendí fuego.

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a toda la guardia y los "reyes" sorprendidos y a otros con una sonrisa en su cara como si le hubiésemos quitado un peso de encima, Aro se nos acerco a nosotras nos dio un beso en los nudillos y se inclina ante nosotras los otros parecían sorprendidos ante que aro dijo

"Hermanos y guardia de volterra les presento a las reinas Carla Mikaelson y Brenda Mikaelson" todos jadearon pero se inclinaron.

"entonces quien era la sirvienta esa?" pregunto Brenda.

"ah ella era Renata tenia un poder que era un escudo"

"ahh con que tenia un poder, alguien mas tiene un poder.?" pregunte

"si, Jane tiene el poder de torturar con solo mirar a la persona" dijo Aro.

"umm interesante. tengo el leve presentimiento de que vamos a ser grandes amigas " dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

Aro continuo, luego tenemos a Alec es el gemelo de jane y el tiene el poder de quitar los sentidos a las personas, luego Chelsea que tiene el poder de crear relaciones o romperlas. Felix es uno de los mejores luchadores, Heidi con su belleza atrae a los humanos para comerlos y a Demetri, es un rastreador, el mejor, con esto los ojos míos y de mi hermana se iluminaron, y Isabella que es un escudo pero mejor que el de Renata.

"mmm muy interesante." dije, Aro se retiro por que tenia asuntos que resolver y ahí fue cuando todos caminaron hacia nosotras en especial los hombres. Felix fue el primero

"guaaa ESO FUE GENIAL Y MUY SEXI" con esto mi hermano y yo reímos.

"también es un placer conocerte Felix" dijo mi hermana

"lo que mi amigo quiso decir es que gracias por deshacerse de Renata. ya era insoportable" Heidi.

"ja pobres lo que tuvieron que aguantar." así todos se presentaron y incluso coquetearon con nosotras. Todos estábamos hablando yo y bren nos llevábamos de maravilla con todos hasta que de pronto me di cuenta que mi hermana no estaba.

"donde esta mi hermana?"pregunte.

"por dios esta hablado con jane sin que ella la torture" Felix dijo todos miramos y la vimos hablando con jane lo mas bien como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. ya había hablado con jane y era una persona magnifica.

"no me sorprende" me miraron como si estuviese loca.

"que? todavía no conocen a mi hermana ella es mucho peor que jane." dije sonriendo.

**Brenda POV**

Estaba hablando con Jane era una persona estupenda, ademas me gusta su parte, sádica seguíamos hablando con jane cuando vi a Dem salir, así que me disculpe y lo seguí cuando se dio la vuelta para ver quien era y me vio y sonrió

"hola soy..-" pero lo corte

"si ya se quien eres, Demetri naciste en Grecia" me miro asombrado y yo le seguí hablando de su vida humana el me miro asombrado.

"como conoces tanto de mi?" pregunto, así que fui un borrón delante de el.

"ahora recordaras lo que te has olvidado" dije. El estuvo un shock un momento, pero cuando me miro empezó a gritar Brenii y me brazo y me dio vueltas y los dos reíamos cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta toda la guardia estaba asombrada por nuestro comportamiento.

"claro, no me extrañaste mucho así que me voy." dijo Carla, el se giro hacia ella y la abrazo. Hasta que escuchamos un gruñido y provenía de Isabella.

Todos la miramos y ella parecía que quería matar a alguien ella empezó a caminar en dirección a nosotras pero fue detenida por la voz de jane.  
"no creo que quiera hacer eso si quieres seguir viva." se detuvo pero empezó a gritar

"Demetri por que las estas abrazando acaso las conoces?" los 3 nos miramos entre si y asentimos. Le contamos que lo habíamos conocido cuando era humano y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvimos. Cuando terminamos el relato todos estaban sorprendidos pero Isabella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue un borrón delante de Demetri y lo beso con mucho amor,al ver eso me recordó a kol y aparte la mirada

"están juntos?" Carla pregunto, Demetri sonrió y dijo es mi pareja Isabella Marie Swan, y ahí todo hizo clic.

"ah por eso Isabella gruño por que estaba celosa." dije, ella nos miro apenada.

"lo siento creí que .."

"esta bien te entendemos" ella sonrió

"por favor llámame izzy." con eso reímos y hablamos con izzy y era una chica muy entretenida nos hicimos amigas rápidamente y quedamos en ir a pasear. estaba recorriendo el pasillo cuando vi a jane así que fui corriendo hasta ella, ni bien me vio me dio una sonrisa.

"hola bren como esta?"

"bien jane, hey gracias por decirle eso a izzy"

"de nada quieres ir a un jardín a charlar?"

"claro." fuimos a un jardín muy hermoso y nos sentamos en una banca.

"jane como fue que te convertiste en vampiro?" pregunte, ella me miro y empezó a relatarme su historia cuando termine estaba furiosa como se atrevían esos aldeanos a intentar quemarlos a ella y Alec. Jane se dio cuenta y me la abrace

"jane tienes todo mi apoyo, para que necesites" ella asintió.

Salí del jardín para reunirme con aro y mi hermana, a ella la encontré rápidamente, estaba hablando con a la oficina de aro, ni bien entramos Aro nos recibió con una sonrisa.

"que puedo hacer por ustedes?" pregunto.

"queremos el informe de la dispocision de todo" dije, el nos dijo todo pero una mirada con car nos pusimos de acuerdo.

"queremos cambiar la forma que esta organizada la guardia" dijo mi hermana.

"por que?" el pregunto.

"queremos lo mejor" dijimos juntas. El asiente y así organizamos. Dem como jefe de guardia, le seguía Izzy, luego Jane y Alec y por ultimo Felix.

Habia pasado una semana con los Vulturis y lo pasamos de maravilla. Jane, Izzy,Heidi y Chelsea nos habíamos vuelto inseparables, Felix se volvió un hermano mas y obvio Demetri estaba celoso, pero se ya nos íbamos todos estaban tristes pero le prometimos que íbamos a volver, había algo que tanto car como yo, nos moríamos de preguntar.

"Aro Nick, Kol y Becca pasaron por acá antes?" El nos sonríe paternal.

"Si vinieron con su hermano elijah todos estaban tristes que ustedes no habían venido y no sabían nada de ustedes, Pero en especial klaus y kol estaban tristes y desilusionados, Histéricos, enojados ja era difícil no reírse cuando no tenían noticia de ustedes" Con eso sonreímos pero también extrañaba a kol y carla a Nick.

Con un ultimo abrazo y besos y abrazo de oso por parte de Dem Felix y Alec partimos.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Espero que le guste la historia, **

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas**

**_MERECEMOS SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**


	6. 1864 - 1920

**Descargo de propiedad, no soy dueña de Twilight ni tampoco de The vampire Diaries...Aunque me gustaría ser dueña de Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Damon, Jazz y Demetri...**

**Historia realizada con Breen =D**

**Difundan la historia por favor**

**LA ROPA APARECERÁ EN "POLYVORE" pueden buscarme por "carla-mikaelson"...o copien y peguen el link en mi perfil...(en polyvore en mi perfil esta el enlace de fanfiction, por si tienen dudas de quien soy).**

* * *

**1864**

**General POV**

_Katherine Pierce_

Cientos de años habían pasado cuando en 1864 Katherina llegó a Mystic Falls, Virginia, momento en que ella había tomado el nombre de Katherine Pierce, presumiblemente para evitar ser detectados por Klaus. En algún momento se había convertido en amigo de Perla y su hija, Anna, y ella ahorró la vida de la bruja Emily Bennett, poniendo Emily en deuda con ella. Emily le forjó una pieza especial de joyería con la piedra Lapislázuli lo que le permitió caminar bajo el sol sin quemarse. Ella fue recogida por uno de los fundadores de la ciudad, Giuseppe Salvatore.

Al darse cuenta de lo rápido que el Consejo Fundador tomaría medidas contra los vampiros, Katherine llegó a un acuerdo con George Lockwood: ella le daría la piedra de la luna si le ayudaría a fingir su muerte. Finalmente, Stefan sin saberlo, sugirió a su padre que conocía a un vampiro, y Giuseppe adivinado la verdadera identidad de Katherine. Giuseppe bebida claveteado de Stefan con verbena y, más tarde esa misma noche, Katherine le mordió. Ella fue incapacitado por la verbena en su torrente sanguíneo, y, al oír el alboroto, Giuseppe irrumpió a llevársela.

Katherine y los otros vampiros fueron llevados a la Iglesia de Fell a ser destruido, pero George ayudó a Katherine escape. Ella le dio a George la piedra de la luna, pero en vez de salir de inmediato, se volvió para ver a Damon y Stefan cuerpos tendido en la carretera. Corrió a Stefan, lo besó, y le prometió que estarían juntos de nuevo algún día. Después de la transición a un vampiro, Damon le dijo a Emily que Katherine estaba atrapado en la tumba debajo de la iglesia, y como resultado, nunca el más viejo Salvatore dejado de amar Katherine mientras esperaba el día en que sería capaz de rescatarla. Katherine seguía oculta para evadir Klaus,

_Damon Salvatore._

Damon sabía exactamente lo que Katherine era un vampiro , y que voluntariamente bebió su sangre. Damon quería renunciar a su vida humana y pasar la eternidad con Katherine, Stefan y le rogó a mantener el secreto de su padre, quien era un miembro del Ayuntamiento y odia a los vampiros. Cuando Stefan rompió esa promesa, y Katherine fue llevado por los cazar vampiros, Damon fue castigado por su padre por intentar salvarla. Estaba furioso con Stefan, pero accedió a trabajar con él para rescatarla.

Damon le dijo a Stefan de la muerte de Katherine significaba que su razón de vivir se había ido, y no quiso completar su transición a un vampiro. Stefan regresó, después de haber matado a su padre y se alimentaban de él, Damon forzado a beber desde el cuello de una mujer joven, completando su transición.

_Stefan Salvatore_

Stefan fue el primero en saludar a Katherine en 1864 cuando vino a vivir con ellos, aunque Damon conoció a su poco después. Ella coqueteaba abiertamente con los dos hermanos, pero optó por Stefan para acompañarla al baile del Fundador. Tras un pase, Stefan Katherine entró a su habitación y confesó su amor por ella. Aunque ella se sorprendió, Katherine estaba satisfecho con claridad.

Después de escuchar el plan de la ciudad para matar a los vampiros, Stefan fue a ver a su padre Giuseppe y sin querer dio a entender que lo que él sabía de vampiros que se alojen en Mystic Falls, cuando sugirió que los vampiros no pueden ser tan malas como se hacía pasar por una . Durante esta conversación, su padre le drogó con verbena . Cuando Katherine fue a ver a Stefan esa noche y le mordió, la verbena envenenado y su incapacidad. Giuseppe, oyendo colapso Katherine, entró y puso en la captura de movimiento de Katherine.

Stefan sentía culpable por ser responsable de la captura de Katherine y Damon prometió que haría todo lo posible para ayudar a Damon llegar Katherine de vuelta. Luego planeó un curso de acción para moverse por los guardias que estaban de guardia para los vampiros, y con el tiempo llegó a la jaula donde Katherine estaba cautivo. Tienen Katherine fuera de la jaula, pero tan pronto como ellos estaban listos para huir con ella, Damon fue baleado por un desconocido.

Stefan despertó confundido y aturdido. Buscó su herida de bala, pero encontró que había sido sanado, y se dio cuenta de que era un desconocido que llevaba un anillo de plata grande, con una piedra azul profundo y el escudo de la familia Salvatore con la letra 'S' en él. Emily Bennett se acercó Stefan y Katherine le dijo que había tenido su hacer ese anillo para él (y Damon) semanas antes. Ella le explica todo lo que había sucedido desde que le dispararon, Stefan pronto se acercó a Damon, quien relató al ver la gente del pueblo arrastrando Katherine a la iglesia y le prendieron fuego.

Stefan entró en la casa para hablar con su padre, quien se sorprendió al ver que Stefan estaba "vivo". Stefan se preguntó en voz alta a su padre, que incluso en su muerte, todavía se sentía avergonzado de sus hijos. Giuseppe replicó con desaprobación disgustado de que su madre hubiera sido extremadamente decepcionado con sus hijos, ella había vivo para ver lo que se había convertido. Luego confesó a Stefan que él era el que había disparado a él y Damon, sorprendiendo a Stefan.

Stefan lanzó Giuseppe contra la pared, lo que le hace querer ser apuñalado por la estaca de madera en el estómago. Abrumado y conmocionado, Stefan trató de ayudarlo, pero él se negó disgustado por lo que Stefan estaba convirtiendo. Cuando Stefan apretó el replanteo del estómago de su padre, su sed de sangre fue demasiado para él para reprimir y sabor de la sangre de su padre, completando su transición en un vampiro completo.

Stefan fue a ver a Damon, que también había planeado dejarse morir. Él le dijo a Damon acerca de lo increíble que se siente al ser un vampiro, que era un regalo, como él voluntariamente podría apagar sus emociones, el dolor y la culpa. Stefan había obligado a una mujer joven a ir con él a Damon, donde convenció a su hermano para convertirse en un vampiro bebiendo su sangre. Damon se negó inicialmente, pero Stefan no cedió, diciendo que no podía dejarlo morir. Finalmente Damon bebió la sangre de la niña y le dijo a Stefan que él tenía razón, que se sentía como un nuevo mundo de ser un vampiro. Stefan esperaba que esto significaba que podían ser hermanos y compañeros juntos para siempre, sino que Damon Stefan prometido que iba a hacer la vida de Stefan miserable por el resto de la eternidad.

**1920**

Ya ha pasado 8 siglos que Brenda y Carla vieron a su familia, ellas se dirijan a otra fiesta las 2 estaban vestidas elegantes y sexis. Brenda llevaba puesto un vestido tiritas por sobre las rodillas de gasa color negro, sencillo, desde la cadera era de piel con efecto de flecos, unos zapatos negros, y adorno su atuendo con una vincha con una flor negra sobre su pelo, el cual iba suelto con ondas. En cambio Carla llevaba un vestido blanco de lentejuelas con detalles en plata, llevaba unos zapatos blancos con detalles negros, llevaba el pelo totalmente liso, tenia un flequillo recto con una banda de piedras con una flor en el centro.

Entraron y se sentaron y pidieron bebidas. Brenda se fue a bailar mientras que carla se quedo sentada tomando una bebida. Brenda iba caminando buscando una presa cuando choco con alguien

"Por que no te fija..-" no termino de decir cuando levanto los ojos y se encontró con su mejor amigo

"Nick?" ella pregunto

"Bren?"pregunto al mismo tiempo .

"Oh por dios" dijo bren Y el la abrazo muy fuerte

"Te extrañe tanto" dijo el. Bren se separo.

"Kol esta aquí?" pregunto perdiendo algo de su control.

"Si" dijo el sonriendo "carla esta acá?" pregunto algo desesperado.

"Si " dijo ella sonriendo.

Mientras tanto carla fue a buscar una bebida cuando casi la tira si no fuera por una mano que la agarro.

"Gracias seño...-" se corto cuando Levanto la vista y se encontró con un sonriente Kol

"Es increíble que siendo un vampiro todavía se te caigan las cosas" dijo riendo. Ella sonrió y lo abrazo

"Cállate" ella murmuro y los 2 reí se acordó.

"Esta aquí nick?" dijo esperanzada.

"Si, esta bren acá?" el pregunto.

"no, ella esta en Rusia" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Oh" dijo triste.

"como estuvo todo este tiempo?" pregunto

"Bien, triste por que no sabia nada de ti pero no lo quiere demostrar ya sabes"

"Entonces como estuvo nick?" ella pregunto

"Bien, tuvo que entretener a katherine per..-"

"Espera quien es katherine?" dijo carla entrando en pánico.

"Deja que nick te explique" Kol dijo

"Esta bien" dijo carla no muy segura.

Mientras tanto Brenda y Nick iban caminando charlando y riéndose hasta que Brenda vio algo que la sorprendió, becca se estaba besando con un chico rubio.

"Oh por dios" dijo sonriendo y miro a nick que tenia mala cara.

"Jaja deberías ver tu cara"

"Jaja no es gracioso"

"Si lo es"

"No no lo es" dijo sonriendo y haciéndole cosquillas. Los dos pararon de reír los dos miraron hacia la mesa cuando vieron al chico levantarse e irse, caminaron hacia la mesa cuando Brenda comento casualmente.

"Guaaa becca tienes novio" dijo sonriendo y moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"Becca" chillo.

"Bren estas aquí!por dios no puedo creerlo esta carla aquí?"

"siii ella esta aquí, así que voy a buscar un trago"

Kol y carla caminaban cuando vieron a nick y becca sentados ella corrió gritando "Nick" el se dio la vuelta y le brillaron los ojos el se levanto y la abrazo y le dio un beso muy apasionado y largo hasta que kol carraspeo.

"gracias por comerle la boca a mi hermana"

"Ja solo estas celoso por que Brenda esta en Rusia donde hay hombres que pueden satisfacer" dijo carla riendo. No termino la oración que Kol se levanto furioso.

"Cállate, ustedes dos tienen que hablar de katherine así que si me permi..-" No termino la oración que dos manos taparon sus ojos.

"Quien es?" Kol se dio la vuelta y vio a su esposa con una brillante sonrisa a kol le salio una lagrima y susurro "estas aquí"

"Si donde crees que estaba en Rusia?" Todos rieron pero Kol beso a Bren con pasión y metió su lengua en la boca y ambos estaban peleando por el dominio cuando nick carraspeo.

"es suficiente, estas chupando la cara de mi hermana, lo sabes no?"

"Sip" dijo sin apartar la vista de su cara. Carla sonrió pero se borro al recordar a la tal katherine.

"Quien es katherine?" ella pregunto.

"Katherine es una chica que yo le hacia creer que estaba interesado en ella salíamos a pasear, leer..-" nick dijo pero no pudo terminar por que carla salio corriendo.

"Carla, Carla vuelve no es lo que parece" Nick dijo cuando salio corriendo tras ella.

Kol, Becca estaban sorprendidos y bren un preocupada por su hermana.

"que pasa con carla?" pregunto Brenda. Brenda suspiro

"Este ultimo tiempo ha estado preocupada por que nick le sea infiel, yo a penas logre consolarla" Kol y becca asintieron comprendiéndola.

"entonces no quieres saber quien es katherine" pregunto Becca.

"No, quiero escucharlo de nik, aunque Yo quiero saber quien es el rubio guapo con el que te estabas besando." kol gruño, pero se tranquilizo por que Brenda lo beso, Becca rió y dijo

"el es Stefan Salvatore y es conocido como el ripper de monterrey". Bren sonrió.

"buen gusto, un ripper" los 3 rieron, Bren y Kol salieron a bailar mientras becca fue a buscar mas bebidas.

Mientras tanto carla se encontraba sentada llorando y preguntándose por que? Nick se acerco a ella pero ella lo aparto.

"Déjame sola" nick estaba triste.

"no puedo hacer eso por que el día que nos casamos hice una promesa recuerdas?, Amor déjame explicarte katherine Petrova es la doble de Tatia" dijo el Con esto carla volvió su atención a el.

"eso quiere decir que.." dijo sorprendida.

"Podía, por que katherine ahora es un vampiro" dijo y le contó todo lo sucedido. Carla estaba sorprendida pero abrazo y beso a Nick suavemente y con amor.

"Eso quiere decir.."

"Que no te engañe" ella rió y le contó de su miedo a que el le fuese infiel, el se sorprendió pero lo entendió.

"Carla no digas eso nunca, yo nunca podría serte infiel" ella asintió y lo beso mientras estaban entrando a la fiesta sonrió.

"Espera a ver como reacciona bren, respecto a la doble" Nick sonrió.

"no va a ser lindo" dijo el. Kol y Bren se estaban besando después de tanto bailar se separaron y sonrieron cuando vieron a car y nick abrazados

"Se arreglaron tortolitos?" pregunto kol ellos asintieron.

"Bren tengo que decirte quien es katherine" Ella asintió y nick procedió a contarle lo sucedido cuando termino Brenda estaba furiosa.

"Como se atreve, es igual que la zorra de Tatia, no te preocupes que si alguna vez la encuentro la mato" Nick sonrió y rápidamente se pusieron a hablar y beber.

Los originales estaban juntos cuando de pronto a nick lo agarraron de la mano y lo arrastraron hasta el fondo nick estaba furioso de quien podría hacer eso cuando vio a Gloria y esta le dijo rápidamente "Mikael esta aquí".

Los ojos de nick se agrandaron y por primera vez entro en pánico, salio corriendo en dirección a su familia y les dijo "Mikael esta aquí, todos lo miraron entre pánico y miedo, empezaron a hacerles preguntas.

"Que?"

"Como paso esto?"

"Tenemos que irnos." Nick asintió en esta ultima.

"Rebecca tenemos que irnos" dijo Nick. Ella asintió, antes que se valla con su familia a la bodega Nick, se encontró con Stefan.

"Klaus que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Stefan.

"Nada amigo, hacia mucho que no tenia un amigo verdadero" a demás de Brenda pensó. "Gracias por hacerme recordordar eso," pero lo miro fijamente a los ojos y utilizo la compulsión en el

"Olvidaras todo acerca nosotros" El asintió y cuando Stefan volvió en si estaba solo y confundido.

Los originales estaban en la bodega

"Nick ya no quiero correr mas, quiero quedarme con Stefan"dijo Rebecca. Brenda y carla estaban sorprendidas y furiosas.

"De que demonios estas hablando?, tenemos que irnos a menos que quieras terminar muerta." dijo Carla.

"Rebecca que elijes, a mi o a Stefan" dijo Niklaus ella no dijo nada y nick dio una sonrisita y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo cuando becca dijo  
"Elijo a Stefan" Kol, Bren y Car estaban furiosos.

"como era posible que eligiera a un estúpido vampiro, antes que tu familia?" pregunto kol Furioso. Bren le dio una mirada a su hermana y ella entendió perfectamente agarro la daga y fue un borrón delante de becca intento defenderse pero Brenda le hizo una llave que la tiro al piso y carla le clavo la daga.

"Lo siento becca" dijo Carla con lagrimas en los ojos. Nick coloco a becca en un cajón.

"Tenemos que apurarnos" dijo Nick.

"Nick podrías dejarnos un segundo a solas con Bren?" el le dio una mirada significante dándole a entender lo que sucedería Nick asintió, cuando salia le puso una mano en el hombre y salio junto Carla. Brenda miro a kol

"Que sucede?" dijo Brenda.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor" pidió Kol.

"Lo que sea por vos"

"Necesito que me claves la daga" Brenda retrocedió sorprendida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo asustada.

"Q...que no, no entiendo .no voy a hacerlo, te amo kol debe haber otra manera" dijo ella tartamudeando,

"Cariño, no lo hay, es la única opción" dijo el mirándola tristemente. Ella se largo a llorar mientras tartamudeaba

"N..o es.. estas loco" dijo

"Cariño pensé que ya sabias eso, escúchame Brenda, si no haces eso Mikael nos matara a todos, en cambio, si me pones la daga ustedes pueden escapar".ella lo entendió y agarro la daga pero antes se abrazaron como si no quisieran soltarse y se besaron apasionadamente así Brenda le clavo la daga y el hubiese caído al piso sino fuera por Brenda que lo sostenía ya en el piso ella se arrodillo y le acariciaba el cabello y murmuraba "lo siento", se le caían las lagrimas así entraron nick y carla y encontraron esa escena carla se asusto por que su hermano tenia la daga en su corazón y corrió hacia el y

"Que hiciste?" Car preguntaba en estado de shock a Brenda, Brenda se encontraba llorando y sintió unos brazos que la rodearon y le beso su cabeza ella murmuro.

"Lo siento Nick"

"Que sientes corazón? era necesario" ella asintió y aparto la mirada el la agarro de su barbilla y la hizo mirar a el.

"Te prometo bren que esta no es la ultima vez que lo vas a ver, y voy a cuidarte y estar contigo pase lo que pase, hasta las ultimas consecuencias" dijo Nick ella asintió sonriendo débilmente.

"gracias nick" abrazándolo murmuro.

"De nada Bren",

"corazón, hay que irse" el dijo mirando a Carla, ella asintió y fue a abrazar a su hermana mientras nick colocaba a kol en otro cofre.

Otra vez tenían que separarse Nick y Car compartieron un abrazo y un beso muy dulce, mientras que a Brenda la abrazo, le beso la cabeza y muraba palabras de aliento.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Espero que le guste la historia,**

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas**

**_MERECEMOS SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**


	7. 2009

**Historia realizada con Breen =D**

**Difundan la historia por favor**

**LA ROPA APARECERÁ EN "POLYVORE" pueden buscarme por "carla-mikaelson"...o copien y peguen el link en mi perfil...(en polyvore en mi perfil esta el enlace de fanfiction, por si tienen dudas de quien soy).**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO SE VA A HACER REFERENCIA A CASI TODOS LOS PERSONAJES INCORPORADOS, DE A POCO VAN A EMPEZAR A TENER PROTAGONISMO.**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE AGREGARME A FAVORITOS =D**

* * *

**2009**

**General POV**

Luego de usar la daga en Kol Brenda se sentía muy mal, recién 70 años después empezó a mejorar, pero se sentía culpable, carla no soportaba ver a su hermana así, trataba de ayudarla en todo lo que podía.

Brenda había apagado su humanidad por la culpa que sentía respecto a lo sucedido con kol y así al apagar su humanidad se volvió peor de lo que ya era mataba mucho mas creaba masacres y torturaba por placer incluso no le hacia caso a su hermana ni la escuchaba, en una de las masacres Brenda se estaba alimentando de unos hombres y en eso llega su hermana.

"Brenda para esta locura"

"Por que?"

"Estas drenando demasiadas personas" y que en eso se ponen a discutir cuando escuchan un ruido y salen corriendo de donde provenía el ruido, era un accidente,

_Fernanda Lockwood_ _(personaje incorporado, 18 años estatura 1,62 ojos cafés, cabello castaño casi negro)_ había escapado de su casa, luego de la desaparición de su padrino Mason, con ayuda de su mejor amiga _Javiera Forbes (personaje incorporado, 19 A__ños,_ estatura 1, 65, pelo castaño obscuro con reflejos rojos y ojos pardos ), tomaron el auto de la mama de Fernanda, se fueron por caminos que no conocían. Fernanda iba llorando por que quería mucho a su padrino y no sabia donde estaba, no se dio cuenta y un auto cruzo por delante, no pudo frenar e impacto brutalmente contra el.

Carla agarro a su hermana para que no se mueva, ella noto que unos fríos con ojos dorados pasaban por la zona, uno la reconoció.

"mi señora"

"fijence las chicas ya" el asintió. fue y en un ratito volvió.

"uno de los conductores murió, la chica que conducía el auto esta fuera de peligro, con algunas heridas, en cambio la chica que iba con ella, esta grave, no se si va a sobrevivir"

"cámbiala ahora"

"pero señora?"

"ahora dije, yo no puedo hacerlo, tengo que contener a mi hermana" el asintió y en segundos sus gritos empezaron.

Las hermanas agarraron a la chica que conducía el vehículo y se la llevaron a su casa mientras que mandaron a Javiera con los vampiros de ojos dorados que se llamaban "cullen".

"Enviaremos ayuda" dijo Carla.

Las hermanas pusieron a fernanda en el sillón, mientras ellas comentaban sobre lo escucharon ruidos miraron y fernanda se había despertado.

"Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto

"Querida no estas en condiciones de preguntar las que hacen las preguntas somos nosotras." dijo Brenda carla miro mal a su hermana,

"No te preocupes, tu nos respondes y nosotras te podemos ayudar" dijo Carla. Ella asintió y le empezaron a hacer preguntas,.

"bien cariño, todo estará bien, yo me llamo Carla Mikaelson y ella es mi hermana Brenda Mikaelson".ella asintió de pronto ella nos dijo su apellido, era conocido.

Entre Brenda y Carla se miraron y asintieron.

Brenda agarro su teléfono y llamo a alguien "Cariño tenenos un problema y necesitamos tu ayuda" dijo.

Unas horas mas tardes, una bruja llega a la casa de las Mikaelson se llamaba _Pía Gaete_ (personaje incorporado color de ojos verdes o azules depende del sol)

"Hola chicas" saluda alegremente Pía, Ambas le sonríen y la saludan. ellas le contamos lo sucedido y pía se pone seria.

"Los Lockwood son hombres lobos, después de matar a alguien no importa ya sea intencional o no, se dispara la maldición"

Ella se fija en Fernanda con un hechizo y confirmo lo dicho, también ayudo a las hermanas a configurar unas cadenas y una gran jaula mágicamente para fernanda en el sótano.

Por otra parte, Carla seguía preocupada por la otra chica, así que decidió llamar a Aro.

"Aro necesitamos que mandes a alguien a Forks Washinton, con los Cullen" dijo ella.

"Esta bien, mandare a _Cynthia_ (personaje incorporado estatura 1.45 ojos morado)" dijo el.

"gracias, adiós" dijo y corto.

Mientras tanto en Forks, Javiera estaba con su periodo de recién nacido Jasper estaba tratando de ayudar con su don a mantenerla tranquila hasta que llegara la ayuda, cuatro horas mas tarde alguien golpeo la puerta y entro una chica

"Hola yo soy Carlisle Cullen, y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Esme, mis hijos e hijas Emmett y su compañera Rosalie, Jasper y su compañera Alice, Edward y su compañera _Isabella_ (Evans, originalmente ojos verde esmeralda, pelo bucles colorado) ," Ella sonrió.

"Ya lo se, Aro me contó sobre ti, yo soy Cynthia y vengo a ayudar a Javiera" Carlisle asintió y estaba por decir algo pero Rosalie interrumpió.

"Quien te envió?"

"yo soy un vulturi, por lo tanto me envió Aro por una orden de unas de las reinas" Todos asintieron.

"Como te sientes?" pregunto Cynthia a Javiera.

Ella la miro y dijo "Tengo sed, y los ruidos me están volviendo loca"

"Eso es normal, cuando eres un recién nacido, yo vengo a ayudarte"

"como lograras dominar a un neófita" Pregunto Jasper.

"Ya lo veras, pero tenemos que ir a un lugar mas espacioso, por si sale algo mal"

Todos salieron y llegaron a un claro.

"Yo tengo el poder de terminar con la etapa del neófito, con solo mirarla a los ojos" todos jadearon. Javiera se adelanto hacia ella.

"Por favor que estas esperando quiero terminar con esto" así que Cynthia se adelanto, la miro a los ojos y un segundo después Javiera ya no estaba en su etapa de neófito.

Cyntia estaba terminando de ayudar a javiera, cuando un grupo de hombre llego al claro.

"Carlisle, hay nuevos miembros?"

"nuestros lideres pidieron ayuda con ella en un accidente" señalo a javiera "nosotros estamos ayudando, pero enviaron a Cyntia para ayudarla con su don" Carlisle explico. Cyntia miro a cada uno pero sus ojos se detuvieron en un muchacho de no mas de 17 años, y sintió que su aliento se engancho en su garganta.

"tienes que estar bromeando" exclamo uno

"que sucede?" pregunto Carlisle

"parece que Jacob imprimió en Cyntia" dijo edward.

"imprimió que es eso?" pregunto cyntia. le explicaron todo,

Los cullen volvieron a su casa, mientras que cyntia se quedo hablando con Jacob mientras que los otros se fueron.

Por otra parte, Pía estaba terminando de configurar unas cadenas especiales para Fernanda, Carla estaba esperando tener noticias de Cynthia, Brenda estaba siendo solo Brenda, Carla deseaba que toda esta pesadilla se terminara, no quería estar separada de su marido, no quería que Brenda siga sintiéndose culpable, lo que había sucedido con Kol, como el había dicho fue necesario, Carla estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sonó el teléfono.

"hola"

"mi señora, soy Cynthia, quería informarle que el trabajo con Javiera esta completo, necesitaba saber si usted tiene nuevas instrucciones"

"primero que nada, contame como fue todo"

"llegue como previmos, los lleve a un claro, para evitar cualquier contratiempo, use mi poder en ella, y todo resulto bien, luego llegaron unos desplazadores de forma, y resulta que uno imprimió en mi"

"que queres decir cuando decís imprimió?" Carla pregunto.

"resulta que es cuando un desplazador de forma, encuentra a su alma gemela, es lo mismo que sucede cuando nosotros encontramos a nuestra pareja"

"bueno, voy a enviar a Pía para que me informe bien de ese asunto, quédate con los Cullen, y que nadie lastime a Pía, o su vida va con ella, llegara mañana " dijo Carla severamente.

"como desee"

"adiós Cynthia" dijo Carla y corto.

Cuando Pía termino de configurar las cadenas en el sótano mágicamente, se reunieron en el comedor, junto a Brenda, Carla y Fernanda.

"bueno que sucede ahora?" pregunto Brenda.

"primero deja de actuar como una perra insensible" dijo Carla a su hermana, y ella rodó los ojos. "surgieron nuevas cosas" continuo Carla.

"que paso?"

"me vas a dejar hablar Brenda o no?"

"como digas" contesto Brenda restandole importancia

"Cynthia fue a Forks a ayudar a Javiera, ella ya esta bien, Fernanda lo lamento pero tuvimos que cambiarla en un vampiro, un frió" ella asintió. "resulta que en Forks hay desplazadores de formas, y uno imprimió en Cynthia, no entiendo mucho de ese asunto por lo que necesito Pía si podes ir a Forks,"

"como quieras"

"ya les aclare que no dejen que te pase nada o su vida iba con ello, les dije que ibas a llegar mañana, te voy a dar el numero por el cual me llamo así te podes comunicar con Cynthia, después que veas este asunto, quiero que le hagas un anillo o una pulsera para que no brille al sol Javiera y Cynthia, pero no les digas a nadie, por orden mía quiero que Cynthia lleve a Javiera a volterra, para un entrenamiento, una vez que veas este asunto, no tendrás que hacer nada mas, a menos que surja algo, pero quiero que me mantengas informada si surge alguna novedad de mi marido, cualquier cosa que sea de utilidad, lo que sea, quedo claro?" dijo Carla.

"claro, no hay problema, bueno me voy, esas cadenas son lo suficientemente fuertes para ella, suerte" dijo y se fue

"ahora, Fernanda no quiero que te sientas incomoda ni nada, te quiero ayudar, no se por que siento la necesidad, pero es así, te ofrezco quedarte acá con nosotras, pero nuestros nombres no puedes decírselos a nadie, hay mucho en juego, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirlo"

"gracias, por ayudarme, esto de hombres lobos no se nada y no te voy a mentir tengo miedo"

"no te va a pasar nada, en la noche de luna llena te encadenamos en el sótano, no te va a pasar nada ni lastimar a nadie, vas a estar a salvo, ahora si queres elegí una habitación y luego compramos por Internet lo que necesites, muebles, ropa lo que sea"

"gracias, a las dos" dijo Fernanda con una sonrisa.

"de nada" dijo carla, Brenda no había hablado y para Carla no era una novedad."

Luego de que Fernanda se fue a elegir una habitación, Carla le contó lo sucedido a Brenda, con mas detalles.

"Que se creen estos perros pulgosos, pero si no queda otra!, fue buena idea en enviar a Pía" dijo Brenda.

Pía llego a Forks directamente a la casa de los cullen cuando entro todos se pusieron alerta pero rápidamente les explico

"Yo soy y soy una bruja me enviaron para ayudarlas tomen esto" y les entrego a Cynthia y Javiera anillos

"que esto" ellas preguntaron

"Es un anillo, para que aparenten ser humanos" Ellas asintieron y se lo pusieron y rápidamente se fue su palidez y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, todos jadearon.

Pía, Cynthia y Javiera, se la pasaron hablando hasta la mañana siguiente, todos fueron al claro cuando de pronto los lobos aparecieron y Cynthia fue a abrazar a Jacob y Pía miro a todos los lobos, pero se detuvo en uno y para el lobo el mundo se detuvo y lo único importante era ella. Todos jadearon y algunos maldicieron.

"Joder por que todos se imprimen" grito Paul.

"Como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Seth"

"Mi nombre es Pía." y el sonrió.

"yo vine acá, por que necesito que me expliquen la imprimación hacia Cynthia"

"y ahora la tuya también" dijo Jacob.

"mmm ok" dijo Pía ruborizándose.

"Cuando una palanca de cambios de impresiones de forma en una persona concreta, se convierte incondicionalmente unido a ella por el resto de su vida. Cuando esto ocurre, la experiencia se describe como siendo gravitacionalmente atraído hacia esa persona mientras un calor ardiente lo llena; las conexiones de todo lo demás se convierten cortada, o simplemente secundaria, y sólo el imprintee se deja a la materia, dejando el cambia-formas con un profunda necesidad de hacer algo para agradar y proteger a la persona."

"necesito hacer una llamada" dijo Pía.

"hola mi querida Pía, dime que tenes novedades" dijo Carla.

"si, Brenda las tengo, podrías poner el altavoz así hablo con las dos?"

"claro, dos segundos"..."listo"

"hey Pía, me extrañabas?" dijo Carla.

"por supuesto, hay nuevas noticias"

"a quien tengo que matar?" pregunto Brenda.

"sera a quien tenemos que matar" dijo Carla.

"a nadie, creo, ya me explicaron el tema de la imprimación"

"dinos"

" No es como amor a primera vista, de verdad. Es más como ... gravedad se mueve ... de repente. No es la tierra que sostiene que aquí nunca más, lo que hace ... Te conviertes en lo que ella necesita que seas, si eso es un protector, o un amante o un amigo. " Pía trato de explicar.

"por que estas nerviosa?" pregunto Carla.

"bueno...resulta que mmm"

"dinos ya, por favor, no tengo paciencia" dijo Brenda

"unloboimprimioenmi"

"de nuevo y despacio"

"un lobo imprimió en mi" ninguna contesto."están ahí?"

"QUE" gritaron ambas.

"mmm si"

"no se que se supone que diga...felicidades?" dijo Carla.

"Pía necesito que me escuches atentamente. primero que nada si queres quedarte ahí hacelo, no tengo problema, si te llego a necesitar no quiero protesta, solo te voy a llamar cuando sea urgente. segundo cuando Cynthia lleve a Javiera a Volterra que Demetri sea el encargado en entrenarla y que no le deje que le pase nada, tercero que se saquen los anillos cuando vallan, cuarto si Cynthia quiere volver o necesita volver a Forks que lo haga, es orden mía, si Aro tiene algún problema que me llame a mi. y lo ultimo y mas importante para mi si tenes noticias o algo referentemente a Nick o Kol me llamas inmediatamente, cualquier cosa que sea referente a ellos que me pueda ser útil me lo haces saber, revisa eso con regularidad por favor" dijo Carla.

"Quédense tranquilas, les aviso inmediatamente"

"Adiós"

Después de cortar la llamada Pía dijo las ordenes de las reinas, y como ellas querían que se cumplan y nadie dijo lo contrario, Pía se quedo a vivir con Seth, regularmente revisaba el encargo mas especial que les había dado Carla y Brenda. Mientras que Cynthia llevo a Javiera a Volterra, luego de 3 días volvió y se quedo en un apartamento a las afueras de la reserva que Carla y Brenda compraron para ellas, Javiera como ordenaron es instruida por Demetri.

Fernanda por otra parte, se quedo a vivir con Carla y Brenda e incluso empezó a quererlas, trataba a Carla como si fuese su verdadera madre, y ella la trataba como el hijo que no pudo tener en el pasado, por otra parte Brenda, mostraba signos de su humanidad.

* * *

**CHICAS SIENTO COMO QUE MUCHAS DEJARON DE LEER LA HISTORIA, YA NO DEJAN REVIEWS NI NADA, NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA?**

* * *

**SE QUE EN 2009 NO PASA NADA EN NINGÚN LADO PERO NECESITABA IR ACORDE A MI HISTORIA.**

**REVIEWS**

**Espero que le guste la historia,**

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas**

**_MERECEMOS SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS_**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**


	8. Hasta 3x5

**Historia realizada con Breen =D...**

**Perdón**** que es corto es que anduve con unos inconvenientes.**

**A partir de la temporada tres TVD una breve introducción de lo que ha sucedido hasta el cap 3x5**

* * *

**General POV**

En la mañana del 18 cumpleaños de Elena, Caroline ha estado ocupada planeando una fiesta, pero Elena se centra en la búsqueda de alguna pista que pueda ayudar a descubrir donde está también está buscando a Stefan, mientras trataba de proteger a Elena y mantenerla de hacer cualquier cosa que llama la atención de Klaus. Mientras tanto, Klaus y Stefan están ocupados siguiendo a un hombre lobo llamado Ray Sutton.

Ahora trabajo en el Mystic Grill, junto con Matt, Jeremy está luchando para entender por qué se sigue viendo los fantasmas de Vicki y Anna desde que fue devuelto a la vida por arte de magia de Bonnie. Mientras tanto, Alaric hace todo lo posible para velar por Elena y Jeremy, al tratar con su dolor por la muerte de Jenna. Finalmente, Caroline y Tyler se enfrentan a un reto nuevo e inesperado.

Klaus pone en marcha un plan que le dará aún más poder, pero incluso con la participación involuntaria de hombre lobo Ray Sutton, las cosas no salen exactamente como Klaus había planeado. Damon y Alaric, a regañadientes ir junto con la nueva estrategia de Elena para encontrar Stefan, conduciendo Damon en una lucha peligrosa con un enemigo inesperado.

Jeremy se vuelve a Matt en busca de ayuda, mientras continúa para tratar de entender lo que los fantasmas de su pasado quieren de él. Sin saber que Caroline está en la necesidad de su ayuda, Tyler se enfrenta a una confrontación emocional con su madre.

Klaus y Stefan llegan a Chicago, donde Stefan se reúne con un vampiro que en realidad no ha pasado de su interés por él décadas antes. Después de Damon obtiene un consejo sobre el paradero de Stefan y Klaus de una fuente inesperada, él y Elena siguen su rastro.

De vuelta en Mystic Falls, Tyler está preocupado por Caroline y va a la sheriff Forbes en busca de ayuda.

En Chicago, Niklaus utiliza Gloria, una bruja que conocía hace mucho tiempo, para ayudarle a localizar la información que falta que explique por qué su plan no está funcionando. Hechizos de Gloria revelan atisbos interesantes de la verdad, pero pronto se da cuenta que necesita conocimiento de Stefan para completar el rompecabezas. Stefan se encuentra de repente en peligro, la ayuda fue a manos de katherine.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Espero que le guste la historia,**

**Espero poder cumplir sus expectativas**

**_REVIEWS_**

**_._**


End file.
